


Loneliness Is There

by ROMAULE000



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROMAULE000/pseuds/ROMAULE000
Summary: Adzumi Serinu was always lonely or alone. And even if she's best friends with Haruhi, she still felt that loneliness inside her. People looked down at her with disgust when she didn't do anything. People had forgotten about her. But what hurts the most is when your own family and friends had forgotten about who you are and that they don't recognize you.(Bad summary, i know! But please bare with me.. I just started. Please read it)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Kanazuki Reiko, Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ouran High School Host Club





	1. Starting Today, You Are A Host!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Serinu Adzumi's POV

I cannot believe Haruhi manage to get me a scholarship to go to school and the school is full of Rich People that judges commoners whenever they see one. Ouran High school Academy. The most prestigious school that makes commoners feels small. Ugh. It makes me want to punch someone.. But I will get to see him again. I just hope that they weren't affected by that stupid drink but I highly doubt that.

Anyways, Haruhi and I are already going to school. I sadly had my uniform ready which I really hate -,- I look like a puffy princess from the game Mario and Haruhi's uniform was not really finished, so she had to wear baggy long sleeves and pants and glasses, she looks like a boy but I can't do anything about it. Some stupid kid from the neighborhood had put gum on her hair and she had to cut it. LITERALLY. She had cut her own hair and was refusing to go to a salon since it's very expensive for both of us and she won't let me cut it either so no choice.

"We gotta be faster. We need to get our schedule and get to class in time" Haruhi suddenly said.

We started running until we got to the principal's office. I looked up to the name that was hanging in the door and quickly hid my face with my hair when I found out who the principal was.

Haruhi knocked on the door and we both went inside. The principal looked very excited to see us since he is smiling like a goofball.

"Hello Young Ladies, here is your schedule. I hope you enjoy here in Ouran Highschool Academy." He said while giving us our schedule with a bright smile on his face.

We said our thank you's and left immediately to find our room, I was in Class 1B and Haruhi was in Class 1A. We found our rooms quickly and went our separate ways. It's a good thing that Haruhi and I were in different classrooms since we are both scholars and if we were in the same room, I bet we have to compete one another and I don't want that.

Anyhow, I'm Adzumi Serinu. I'm a Fashion and Music prodigy. yeah, I know that it's impossible for someone to be a 2 prodigy but it's what I am. My best friend Fujioka Haruhi is the one who told the principal that I was a fashion and music prodigy so now, I'm attending school again. It's been a year and I'm back to school.

Right now, the teacher came and had notice me sitting the in the back corner. He motioned me to come forward and I had no choice but to follow. I stood up and walked in front.

"Class, you have a new classmate. Miss please introduce yourself." I nodded and faced my classmates even though I'm shaking. I really don't like talking in front.

"Hola--I mean Hello, My name is Adzumi Serinu. it's nice to meet all of you" I said and bowed my head.

I looked at my teacher and he nodded signaling me to sit down. I went straight to my sit and just focus on the lessons.

A few hours later..

It was finally lunch time. All of the lessons that was taught is very easy for me since I've learned it very early. Most normal things was the bullies, and yes, some of my classmates started bullying me. But I don't care, it didn't affect me because I was used to it.

I was bullied since I was 4, shocking huh? Even if I did had Haruhi as my friend, she never knew about the bullying. She just thought I was shy. So now, I'm at the back of school where there are no surveillance cameras around and the people who cornered me started pulling my hair.

"Listen, commoner! You don't belong to this school and neither does your friend!" A girl with brown curly hair slaps me.

"Do not act like you belong here!" the other girl with long blonde straight hair punched me in the guts.

"And do not act like everyone will treat you nicely! because you are just a pathetic commoner who probably did sold her own body to get in here!" the guy with them kicked me and shoved my face to the cement.

Once they were satisfied, I stood up and cleaned myself and started running despite of the pain i'm feeling and went to the Music Rooms since Haruhi texted me that she was going there since every library was so loud. I looked inside Music Room # 1 and # 2 but Haruhi wasn't in there so the only one left is Music Room # 3.

I found Music Room # 3 and was about to knock when I heard something break. I quickly went inside and saw Haruhi staring at the vase that is broken, and saw 6 guys that stared at her.

"H-haruhi?" I said softly and her attention turned to me, even the guys had looked at me.

"Haruhi, did you break a vase?" I asked her while ignoring the guys that were staring at me.

"Uh.. yeah.." Haruhi answered. And my eyes widen.

"Well hello there fair maiden, do you both know each other? Is this man a friend of yours? Or maybe he is your lover?" a guy with blonde hair and violet eyes asked. Wait.. Tamaki? Wow he hasn't changed.

"Haruhi is my friend not my lover and it is very obvious that we know each other since I just called his name a moment ago" I say.

Yes, I'm very aware that everyone thinks Haruhi is a Boy because of her appearance and I'm just letting it happen, it will be quite enjoyable on how all everything that will happen once everyone finds out that she's a girl.

"Awww" said the twins with auburn hair. Oh. Hikaru and Kaoru. Nothing's Change at all I guess.

"The renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school's auction." Hikaru said.

"Now you've done it. What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked.

"I can just pay for it!" Haruhi said.

"Ermm.. Haruhi, I don't think you can pay for the vase, even I can't pay for it" I said looking at Haruhi concerned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's not just a regular vase. That kind of vase worth's a lot." I said.

"The vase is worth 8 million yen" Hikaru said.

"8 Million Yen!?" Haruhi practically screamed.

"I'm impressed that you know that the vase cost a lot, Miss Adzumi" A guy with black hair and wearing eye glasses suddenly said behind me. I looked up and recognized Kyoya immediately.

"I've read some books about things like that, Mr. Ootori. I hope I didn't offend you or anything since I am a mere commoner" I said.

He looked surprised and looked at me suspiciously, "How'd you know who I am?" he asked.

"I heard some girls that passed by the corridors talking about a guy named Ootori Kyoya and how he looks so 'handsome' and 'cute' with his black hair and eye glasses and always seems to be devilish" I answered.

He was about to asked more when Tamaki suddenly said, "Starting today, you are the host club's dog!"

"That seems a great idea that way, Fujioka will be able to pay the debt he owes to us by working for us" Kyoya said. Wait, isn't he smart? Doesn't he knows that Haruhi is a girl? or is he acting to see how everything will play out?

"And since you are Fujioka's friend, you will be the host club's servant" Tamaki said while pointing at me.

I mentally face palmed because of Tamaki. He is such a an Idiot--- Nevermind.

"By the way, what is your name? I never got the chance to asked" Tamaki asked.

"Adzumi Serinu" I said bluntly.

"Seri-chan! Wanna eat cake with me?" Said a little boy with teary eyes. Honey (Hani)!

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Haru-chan screamed at me. But I'm okay now" He said while smiling cutely.

I looked at Haruhi and she looks like her soul was taken out of her. I can't believe I got involved in this. Haruhi, what situation did you put us through?

I went over to Haruhi and waved my hand over her face but she's still looks like a person without a soul. Tamaki did the same but she's still out of it. I looked at up the guy that was behind Honey and immediately knew that it was Mori. I looked at Honey and he was about to poke Haruhi.

"Wait! Don't poke--" I was about to warn him but he poked Haruhi. Haruhi fell down and was just unconscious.

"him" I just continued what I was about to say. I sighed and picked up Haruhi and had put her arm around my shoulder.

"We'll be leaving now" I said.

"Come back here after school. And don't try to escape" Kyoya said.

I just nodded and brought Haruhi to the clinic and had let her rest there. A few moments, Haruhi suddenly woke up. She looked at me with relieve.

"Serinu! I had the worst nightmare. I dreamed that I owed 6 boys, 8 million yen for breaking vase! a vase" she said while laughing nervously.

"Haruhi, You do owe 6 boys, 8 million yen" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"What you dreamed is true.. You do owe 6 boys money for breaking a vase and I got dragged into the situation, so basically we owe them 8 million yen. I'm the host club's servant and your the host club's dog" I said.

"I.. can't believe we're going to be working for a host club" Haruhi looked at me and hugged me quickly.

"Serinu, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this! You can just back out and leave me to work my debt to them"

"No! I am not leaving my friend suffer by 6 boys that will eventually give you headache, We're in this together" I smiled at her.

"Because we're best friends forever" She smiled back at me.

She hops out of bed and we both went to our respective classroom.

After classes ended..

Both me and Haruhi went back to Music Room # 3 and the boys were already there waiting.

"Oh here they are.. Haruhi, buy groceries for us and the guest please. Serinu please get ready to serve tea and food for everyone." Kyoya said and went back to writing in his black notebook.

Me and Haruhi didn't say anything and just went with it. A few minuets pass and the girls have started to arrive. Even the bullies was here. Great. I started serving Tea and Desserts to the guest while the boys started to entertain them. It's really disgusting watching them do this but I can't do anything about. If Tamaki really wants to make girls happy then I can't do anything about it.

After a while Haruhi came back with Groceries and Kyoya started to introduce every member of the host club and told Haruhi everything she needs to know, including about his Police Force that will hunt Haruhi down if she tried to escape. Great, Kyoya is still the devilish person I knew. -,-

Honey jumped on Haruhi and spun her around.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan, want to have some cake with me?" Honey asked while having flowers around him.. Weird.

"No, I don't really like sweets" Haruhi said.

"Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan"

"No, I'm not up for usa-chan either"

"You don't like my usa-chan?" Honey showed usa-chan to Haruhi while she stared at it.

"It is cute, huh?" Haruhi said while looking at Usa-chan. Honey looked like he realized something. And I hear a light bulb turned on.

I smirked. Looks like Honey figured out that Haruhi is a girl.

"You know already that Haruhi is a girl, don't you?" Kyoya again suddenly said. I turned around a faced him.

"Yeah, I know. Haruhi is my friend so basically I know" I said.

"You're not going to correct people that she's a girl?" He asked.

"No.. I want to see how this plays out for the rest" I told him.

"Hm.. Seems like we are similar" He said while pushing up his glasses.

"That's where you're wrong. We are not similar. I just want to watch how everything plays out but I'm not devilish like you" I said and had started walking away when suddenly Tamaki was behind me and Haruhi.

"Be sure to work hard, Dasa-oka-kun" Tamaki said then blew at Haruhi's neck. Haruhi jumped from what he did and I just stared at him blankly.

"Please don't do that" Haruhi said while holding her neck.

Tamaki started rambling and I just zoned him out. I looked over Haruhi that looks like she's thinking over something.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"I just can't remember the word to describe Tamaki-senpai." she said. I looked at Tamaki that was walking closer to us.

"hmm... I know!" I said suddenly. Haruhi looked at me and she knew what I was thinking.

"Obnoxious and.." I said.

"Annoying" Haruhi finished my sentence. Suddenly Tamaki sat in the corner and was stuck to the wall.

"Amazing! You both are sure a hero" the twins said while laughing.

"Both of you aren't normal at all" The twins said once again.

"This is a new attack move. It does a lot of damage" Kyoya said.

"Haru-chan and Seri-chan are so amazing" Honey said. Mori pulled out his hand to shake Haruhi's and My hand. We shook hands and I just shook my head at Tamaki.

"We only expressed what we felt" Haruhi said.

We went back to our respective jobs and I went to give Honey his strawberry cake and gave Mori his tea. The girls looked at me in disgust so I walked away immediately to avoid trouble. I was about to give Hikaru and Kaoru's tea when Tamaki suddenly made a fuss about instant coffee. The twins, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya went over to his side and I went over to Haruhi's side.

"I'll go buy something else, excuse me for not getting expensive beans." Haruhi said ready to take the instant coffee away from Tamaki's Hand.

"No, wait!" the twins and girls gasped.

"I will drink this" they gasped even more -,-

"I will drink this, all right!" They stared clapping in awe. Rich people -,-

"Alright! Haruhi, Serinu come over here and make commoner's coffee" Tamaki said. I looked over Haruhi and she is obviously annoyed by them. I looked over the girl that was about to leave and I started hissing.

"Because of you, it's messy here" I hear Ayanokoji say to Haruhi. "What?" Haruhi asked looking at Ayanokoji.

"I am sorry, I was just talking to myself" Ayanokoji said she turned towards us and smiled.

"I will try commoner's coffee next time" still annoyingly smiling. Haruhi nodded and went towards the others. Ayanokoji looked at me with a smirk.

"I guess the useless nothing does have a friend" she said then started walking away.

I closed my eyes and took a breath and began helping Haruhi make instant coffee. After making so many coffee, the girls changed their mind about drinking the instant coffee.

"Look. They don't want to" Haruhi protested.

Tamaki sighed and started to swoo the girls into drinking the coffee. The girls agreed to drinking it and I just face palmed. Haruhi just mumbled something like wanting go home.

After that Haruhi and I cleaned everything up. I looked up and saw Tamaki walking over to us.

"I just wanted to find a quiet place for us to study and we end up here" Haruhi mumbled then sighed.

"What? You both can't study at home?" Tamaki asked.

"My dad sleeps during the day at home and He works during the nighttime everyday.. It's not easy for a single father, I don't want to bother him" Haruhi replied while placing the now dirty empty cups to the side.

"What about your mother?" Tamaki asked. I looked at him and complied with the anger that was starting build up. I sighed and looked at Tamaki with seriousness.

"Her mom passed away 10 years ago because she was sick" I said. I continued cleaning the table when I hear a sniffle. Both Me and Haruhi looked at Tamaki with shock faces.

"Uhm.." I hear Haruhi said.

"Why is your life so pitiful?! And you even owe 8 million yen debt" Tamaki said while wiping his tears with a handkerchief. Haruhi just looked at him and nodded.

"That's right. I have a good idea" He said suddenly.

"An idea that will help you become rich and return your debt" He continued. Haruhi looked interested suddenly. I have a bad feeling about this.

"By getting a job" He finished and smiled.

"What job?" Haruhi asked. She's really easy to read.

"Be A Host" He said while holding Haruhi's shoulders.

"A host?" Haruhi reacted.

"I will train you. Yes, I think you can only get about 100 designations. If you get 100 designations, then your debt is paid." Tamaki said.

"You can teach him hosting all you want" Hikaru said.

"But he hasn't even passed the first, most basic visual test" Kaoru continued. He began removing Haruhi's glasses.

"Now, with someone of his type, even when you take off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller.." He looked to Haruhi's eyes with a shock face even Hikaru looked at her with shock face.

"Hey, Now! I lost my contacts the day of the school's opening ceremony." I suddenly heard heavy running footsteps and Tamaki was suddenly in front of Haruhi. He snaps his fingers and called Hikaru and Kaoru. They both saluted and dragged Haruhi somewhere.

He looked at Kyoya and he already knew what he has to do.. Hire a hairstylist for Haruhi. Then he ordered Mori to buy contact lenses and suddenly Honey was looking at Tamaki with pleading eyes that is saying 'make me do something please'

"What about me Tama-chan?"

"Honey-senpai...Eat some cake" He said and turned around.

Honey pouted and sat with Usa-chan. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" I said politely.

"Sure Seri-chan! It's just you and me and usa-chan.. Everyone else said they were to busy." Honey said while pouting. I smiled and sat next to him and usa-chan. Suddenly I hear Haruhi yell to the twins.

"Fine I'll change! But you two have to get out!!" Haruhi yelled and suddenly the twins were stopping themselves from falling. And suddenly I hear two light bulbs turn on. Where the heck is that coming from??

Honey just ate cake and I just watched him. I don't wanna owe money from them by eating cake with honey.

"Seri-chan.. what about you?" He asked all of sudden.

"What about me, Honey-senpai?" I asked back.

"Are you still going to be our servant?" He asked.

"Yes and I much prefer being a servant and speaking of servant. I need to clean this mess." I said and began standing up and cleaning the tables and dishes of the guest and host.

Kyoya came back with a hairstylist and a tailor and Mori came back with a eye doctor I think? I ignored them and went to the kitchen that was unusually there. I cleaned up and when I was about to go back inside, the twins grabbed both of my arms and dragged me to a chair.

"Serinu, is Haruhi a girl?" They whispered.

"Yes" I simply said. They suddenly grinned and I knew that they were up to something.

I stood up and brought more cake to Honey since he wasn't really doing anything. I sat down and waited for everything to finish.

A few hours later..

"Senpai" we hear Haruhi said. We all stood up waiting for her to come out.

"Aren't you done changing?" Tamaki asked impatiently.

Haruhi opened the curtains and all of us were awed by her appearance. I never knew Haruhi can both look like a girl and boy.

"Wow! Not bad" The twins said.

"Haru-chan is so cute!" Honey said.

"If you showed us your appearance like that before we would have helped you sooner " the twins said. 'No, you wouldn't' I thought to myself.

"Who knows, maybe He'll draw in some customers" Kyoya said.

"Cute" Tamaki said. We all turned to him and he became a bit nervous. I think.

"No. I am saying I have everything under control. Starting Tomorrow, you will be a host" Tamaki said.

I smiled at Haruhi giving her a thumbs up and she looked at me with 'help me' look. I laughed at bit and shook my head teasing her. She looked at me that is saying 'traitor'. I smiled even more, or more like I was grinning. Suddenly I felt someone looking at me. I looked around and saw all of them were looking at me.

"W-what is it?" I asked nervously. Wait, I never get nervous like this.

"When you were smiling so big.." Tamaki said.

"You were somehow smiling so brightly. Are you really that supportive of Haruhi? Don't you have feelings for him or some sort?" He continued.

"I don't like him like that. And besides he feels like family to me, so yes, I am supportive to Haruhi.. But what's wrong with my smile?" I asked.

"Nothing is just.. Haruhi mentioned that you rarely smile so it was shock to us to see you smile." Hikaru said.

"Well, Haruhi is my friend so the best support I can give is a smile" I said.

"But your smile.. It can make boy customers come too!! The boys can go here to as well so they can be with the person they like.. You can be a hostess. Since you are soooooo CUTE" Tamaki said while hugging me. I got irritated and pushed Tamaki off me.

"I'm okay being a servant than a hostess, thank you very much. So please don't make me into that, I'm fine serving tea and desserts more than being a so called hostess" I said.

"But.." Tamaki was about to insist when I put my hand to his face to stop him.

"No means no.. I'm fine being a servant, Haruhi can be host and I'm just a servant" I said. I took my bag waiting outside for Haruhi. After a couple of minuets, Haruhi came running towards me.

"Hey, why'd you leave me there all alone?" She asked.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I'm just not comfortable with them.. You know how I am.. I'm not used to attention and people speaking to me" I said.

"Yeah, I Know.. Next time don't leave me with them, alright?"

"Fine.. I won't leave you with them. Let's just go home" I said.

We both started walking to the gate and I had a sudden urge to look to the school window. When I looked up, I saw the hosts looking at us. I put my head down and started walking. I don't wanna deal with it again.

The next day..

I got punched and kicked again but this time harder and it was because I was with the host club yesterday. I cleaned myself up again and started running to club when suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up and recognize the girl in 1-D Class.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I said while bowing.

"It is quite alright but please be careful next time or else I will put a curse on you" she said.

I smiled knowing that she must be in the black magic club since she's wearing black.

"I'm Adzumi Serinu" I introduced myself.

"I'm Kanazuki Reiko" she introduced herself. We shook hands.

"Mind if I visit your club sometime?" I ask.

"I'm in black magic club"

"I know.. That's why I'm asking if I can visit your club when I have chance" I said.

"Then alright.. I'll tell Nekozawa-san that you will be visiting us sometime" She said and walked away.

I looked at the time and started running towards the Host Club. I opened the door and they were already there preparing.

"You're late, Miss Adzumi" Kyoya said.

"Sorry, I had something to do first" I said. I put my bag at the corner and started making tea.

After a few moments, the girls went in, excited to see Haruhi who now became a host club. I started to serve tea and desserts to the girls and Haruhi since they all want to talk to Haruhi. Once I was done giving them tea and desserts I started to walk away when one of my classmates tried to trip me but I manage to keep my balance. I looked at them and they just scoffed at me.

I went to the kitchen to get more desserts. When I was about to leave the kitchen the hosts except haruhi went inside. They looked at me with serious eyes. Oh no. Did they see what happened?

"Is...is something wrong?" I asked nervously again...

"yes, it seems so" Kyoya said.

"Seri-chan.. Are you being bullied by those girls?" Honey asked.

"Girls?" I asked.

"The girls who tried to trip you" Kaoru said.

"Oh.. No, they aren't bullying me. They must have been so focused on Haruhi that they didn't notice that their foot was in the way and they must have thought I kicked their foot" I lied.

"You sure, they're not bullying you?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sure. Now will you excuse me, I have to serve this." I said. I push the cart through them and serve more desserts to the girls.

The boys was convinced of my lie and watched Haruhi communicate with the guest. They were surprise how Haruhi was so naturally on what she is doing.

"How come Haruhi is so natural?" Hikaru asked me.

"She just has some ways with people. She's easy to get along with." I said.

The other guest started to designate the other host except for a particular guy that was sitting alone and typing on his laptop. I went over to him and gave him tea.

"Thank You" he said.

"You're welcome.. What are you typing in your laptop?" I asked.

"Just the money that the host are earning. You can earn money too if you want. you just have to be a hostess" He said.

"Like I said. I'm fine being a servant and besides, I already have a job so I can earn money on my own" I said.

He stopped typing and looked up at me. My heart is beating so fast. I don't know why this is happening.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

I was about to talk when I hear Tamaki yelling "So Cute" to Haruhi while giving her a bone crushing hug. Haruhi called for Mori's help and went to her aid immediately. He lifted her up to where Tamaki can't reach her and then suddenly I hear another light bulb turning on. Seriously, where the heck is that coming from?!

I shook my head and walk towards Ayanokoji to give her tea. When I looked up at her, I saw her glaring at Haruhi. My hands suddenly is turning to fist.'No.. She is not going to bully Haruhi.. I need to speak with her' I thought to myself. I immediately went inside the kitchen to cool myself. I can't get mad. Nothing will come out of it if I let my emotions control me.

The next day..

It was already time. I quickly went to the boys' changing room and I immediately saw Haruhi looking shocked at her locker. What happened?

Suddenly the twins came calling for me and Haruhi. She said that we should go first since she forgot her bag in the classroom. I let the twins go first and I went over to Haruhi, she looked shocked when I came back, I opened her locker wider and my eyes widen on what I saw. Her mirror has a big crack. Someone is trying to scare Haruhi.

"Let's find your bag" I said to her. She nodded. She closed her locker and we separated so we can find it faster. I went down and while going downstairs, I saw Ayanokoji.

"Ayanokoji.." I said.

"Oh, Serinu.. Nice to see you.. How's the search going?" She asked while giving a fake smile.

"Where is Haruhi's bag?" I asked immediately trying to maintain expressionless.

"You have to find yourself." She said and walked away. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All of sudden, Haruhi was running fast downstairs. I went after her. She was going towards the School's big pond or fountain I think.

When we got there, what I saw made my blood boil. Ayanokoji went too far. Haruhi immediately took of her shoes and took her things that was floating in the water. I took my shoes off and helped her. Suddenly, Tamaki was there.

"Hey commoners. You both got some nerves skipping out on the club like that." He said. That was kinda rude. He looked to his side and saw Haruhi's things.

"Why is your bag all wet Haruhi?" He asked.

"I was a bit clumsy and my bag fell in the water. My wallet fell in the water too" she lied to him.

"Is it the wallet with the 10,000 yen living expenses?" he asked.

"Is it very funny?" Haruhi asked. I looked over at Tamaki and saw him removing his clothes, except for his pants of course.

"To you, 10,000 yen may seem to be a little, but to me.." Haruhi couldn't continue what she was about to say when she saw Tamaki half-naked.

He went over to us and started speaking.

"Your methods are too slow" he said. He suddenly started making a big splash like he is trying to remove the water.

"You have to be like this. Openly find it" he said.

"It's fine! You'll get wet." Haruhi protested.

"A little water won't hurt anyone. Besides, people say I'm dripping with good looks" he said. I smiled at him and just shook my head at him. Haruhi just stared at him.

I looked back and saw the other host members removing their shoes and pulling up their sleeves. I guess they'll be helping.

"Woah. It's really cold!" The twins said.

"Let us look for the treasure too" Honey said.

"Looks like we won't be open for today" Kyoya said. I smiled at them for helping Haruhi. But I guess I'm smiling because I'm happy for Haruhi that someone cares for her, she can rely on someone now. She sometimes rely on me but I think she'll need more people to rely on. I looked up at the window and saw Ayanokoji. I went out of the water and put my shoes.

"I'll go get towels for you guys" I said. I started running upstairs. When I saw Ayanokji. I pulled her towards an empty room.

"You don't have the rights to touch me you filthy commoner!" She yelled at me.

"And you don't have the rights to bully people!!" I yelled back. She was shock of my sudden scream.

"You can bully me all you want, but if you dare to bully my best friend again. I will make sure that you'll regret bullying Haruhi!!" I yelled at her face while coming closer, she backed away and had hit the door.

"You don't scare me!" She said but her eyes says otherwise.

"I don't care if I scare you or not, but I am serious here. If you bully haruhi again, I won't back down anymore!" I said coldly.

I opened the door she fell but I didn't care. I went over the Nurse's Office and took 7 towels. I ran downstairs and was about to approached them when I suddenly hear my name.

"Haruhi, You and Serinu are best friends right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked back.

"Do you know why she rarely smiles, or rarely talks? Or why she's always quiet?" Honey asked.

"The truth is.. Serinu is a shy person. She's scared to speak up to people. She's afraid to make a fool of herself. She chose to be quiet but I befriended her because of that. She listens with my problems and even if she's quiet, she can give good advice. No one really made an effort to talk to her except me and two other boys. But those two boys suddenly became busy so It was me and her" Haruhi explained.

"What about her parents? Don't they encourage her?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi was about to answer when I suddenly spoke up.

"Here's the towels!" I said.

"Thanks" Haruhi said. I smiled a bit and nodded. The boys looked at me with curiosity but I just ignored them. I fixed Haruhi's things and waited for them to finish. It was impossible for them to find it since it was getting dark. Haruhi stopped them and told them to go home. All of us went home and I just stared at my ceiling. 'Mom, how are you up there? I almost met dad a few days ago but I wasn't ready.. My heart is angry. Please help me forgive him. I want to forgive him but I can't shake of the anger inside me.'

I closed my eyes and was fast asleep.

The next day..

I was serving tea and desserts as usual when I notice Ayanokoji starting to frown. What does she want from Haruhi now? I put the now empty cart to the side and while walking towards them, Ayano stood up and threw a water at Haruhi except Tamaki was the one that got wet but Haruhi got wet a little.

"T-tamaki-senpai..This is a misunderstanding.. I only.." She couldn't finish what she was saying because Mori spoke so suddenly.

"I can't watch this any longer" He said while standing beside me

"Do you think that we don't know?" The twins said and started to stand beside me.

"Please do not look down on our club's intelligence network" Kyoya suddenly while standing beside Mori and Honey. He showed pictures of Ayanokoji throwing Haruhi's Bag in the water.

"This woman is scary" Honey said while hiding behind Mori and Me.

"It's a shame. If you bully a club member, you can no longer be a guest" Tamaki said while standing up.

"Tamaki-sama, you're an idiot!" She yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it that interesting to protect this commoner?!" She yelled once again.

"This commoner, you are speaking of is my friend" I said.

She looks down and then suddenly she took her wallet and looked at Haruhi who was still sitting.

"Is it good enough if I pay you your living expenses?" She said. She threw her wallet on the ground and walked out. Haruhi looked at the wallet and took it.

"Haruhi" I said. She nodded knowing what I was about to say and ran after Ayanokoji, I ran after her as well.

"Wait" Both me and Haruhi said.

"What else do you want? Is it not enough? And Serinu, you already told me to stop so I'm stopping now, you don't have to threaten me" She says.

"I assure you, that amount exceeds one month of your living expenses a lot" She continues to say.

"That's not what I meant. I can't accept this" Haruhi says. She Gave Ayanokoji's wallet back to her.

"I'm giving it back to you" She continues.

"what?" Ayanokoji asked in disbelief.

"And I'm not going to threaten you, I was warning you that if you don't stop karma will come to you. I was just actually worried that you'll get something even worse of what you did" I say. Which is the truth. Yes, I was mad but not mad enough to threaten a student.

"what? worry for me?" she asked again in disbelief.

"And it is my fault for not bringing my wallet with me. Also, I don't hate my 10,000 yen only living expenses" Haruhi says.

"And I was just trying to warn you, but it made it look like I was threatening you since at the same time I was angry. So Sorry for that." I said while smiling at her. And no, it was not a fake one. I gave a genuine smile to her.

Suddenly we hear laughter, we looked back and saw The host club members.

"Amazing, Haruhi and Serinu!" Kaoru said.

"Are both of you an idiot?" Hikaru asked.

"You won't lose anything if you accept it and you are right to threaten her since she bullied your best friend. You are very weird." Hikaru says while they were poking our faces.

The twins, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki went over to us.

"Haru-chan and Seri-chan are very cool!"Honey said.

I looked at Mori and he was smiling at me and Haruhi.

"You both are a prideful commoners, right?" Kyoya says while chuckling. I looked at Tamaki and he smiled at us. I looked at Ayanokoji and she looked down. She is guilty for what she did. I can sense that. She was about to leave but Tamaki stopped her.

"Alright. I decided. Next week we will have a meeting with commoner coffee. Haruhi, host club's third rule. Warmly accepting the guest is the host club's mandate. It's okay to invite that princess too, right?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked at me and I smiled at her while giving her a 'It's your decision' look.

Haruhi and I looked at Ayanokoji and waited for her to look back. When she did look back, Haruhi and I smiled and Haruhi replied.

"Yes" She said. Ayanokoji looked even more guilty. She should be but at the same time I feel sad for her since now her reputation was ruined. She'll now be recognize as a bully.

After everything that happened. When we had started to close the club, a bunch of boxes was delivered to us. And a letter was taped. Kyoya took it and read it out load.

"I have caused trouble for everyone. I am really sorry." He read.

We look back at the boxes and the big paper that was taped said "I am very thankful. Commoner Coffee. Ayanokoji". Wow, I think that's a bit much.

"Haruhi, here are your clothes. Go and get changed." Kyoya said and gave Haruhi a paper bag. I looked at it suspiciously.

"You put a girl's uniform in there didn't you?" I whispered to him.

"Shh." He shooshed while smiling. It made my heart skip a beat because of his smile.

"Well, I'll get him some towels." Tamaki said. I shook my head because of his idiotic personality. He still hasn't figured out that Haruhi's a girl.

"He'll figure it out soon enough" Kyoya suddenly said with an evil grin that can give you chills.

"You sure are scary when you plan like an evil genius or something" I say.

"It's what I am" he said and started walking to other side of the changing room Haruhi was at. In front of us is the twins, mori, and honey. We waited for Haruhi while Tamaki got towels for her.

A few minuets, Tamaki came back with towels and opened the curtain.

"Haruhi, I brought you some towels" Tamaki stopped when he saw Haruhi. He let the curtain closed on it's own.

"Haruhi" Tamaki called out on her. Still processing on the info he got.

"Yes?"

"So, you're a girl?" he asked.

"Biologically speaking. Yeah" she opened the curtain and revealed the haruhi I know. Suddenly, Tamaki started freaking out.

"Listen senpai, I don't care if you recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's better for a person to be recognize by who they are rather than by what sex they are" Haruhi said. I covered my mouth with my hand to contain my laughter at Tamaki's reaction.

"Well isn't this an interesting development" Kyoya commented.

"Oh yeah" the twins agreed. Tamaki suddenly looked at me and it made me uncomfortable again.

"You knew that Haruhi is a girl?" he asked.

"Yeah.. We are best friends, remember? So basically I knew she was girl. She just looks like a boy" I say.

"By the way sempai, I gotta say.. I thought you were pretty cool earlier" Haruhi said and smiled brightly at him.

Tamaki suddenly went full red. He looked like a Tomato. and he backed away a little from Haruhi.

"You know, Now I could be wrong. But I think we're witnessing the beginning of love here" Kyoya said while smirking. He looked at me and I just smiled at him while shaking my head at him. But a quick glimpse. I think I saw him blush? Impossible. He is Kyoya.. So he wouldn't blush because of me. Right?

"Being a host and being fussed over girls, might not be that bad." Haruhi suddenly said while Tamaki went sky blue and had a shock face.

"I wonder how I can pull it off?" She questioned.

"You can just call everyone, 'dude' and 'bro' to make it seem you are a boy" I suggested ignoring Tamaki with a still sky blue face.

"That will work! Thanks! I can just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now" She said and then started laughing. I just smiled and shook my head at her ridiculous ideas. She seems to be like someone. But I just can't remember who. Oh well.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kyoya and Kaoru looking at me. I kinda felt my face being hot all of sudden. I think I'm blushing. I hide my face with my hair and took my bag and rushed haruhi for us to go home already. Sheesh. Why was Kyoya and Kaoru staring at me? Did I do something? Or was it my smile again? Rich people -,- tch.


	2. The Job of a High School Host!

**Serinu's POV**

You know what I hate the most? Tamaki asking me in repeat on where Haruhi is.

"Serinu, where's Haruhi? She's late" Tamaki once again asked -,-.

"Tamaki, for the hundredth time. I don't know where she is." I said plainly.

"What if she's hurt or she changed her mind?!" Tamaki obviously started to panic.

"Haruhi isn't like that. Stop panicking. She'll be here" I said to him. I was getting irritated by him.

"What if--" I stood up and shove a stress ball to his hands.

"For the last time. She'll be here so stop worrying! Just play with that and it will ease up your nerves" I said. I went back to my table to finish my assignment before the guests arrives.

"Seri-chan! Tomorrow will be the results of your test right?" Honey suddenly said.

"Yes" I replied and went back to the last question in the book.

"Are you nervous?" Tamaki asked while squeezing the stress ball I gave.

"Anyone would be nervous, especially a scholar like me" I said.

"Do you want this back then?" He asked while giving me the stress ball.

"No, just keep it. Besides, I can just do something I like to relax myself" I said.

"Well, what do you love to do?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't tell you" I said while hiding my face with my hair.

"Is it perverted?" The twins said.

"No! Eww.. I meant I don't want to tell you because I'm not comfortable for anyone to know on what I love" I said.

"Why? We're a family here, so you should tell us. That way we can know you more" Tamaki said.

"Why would you want to know me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Tamaki asked back.

I just stared at him for a while and then just went back to my homework. I looked at my phone and saw Haruhi's text message.

_From: Haruhi  
To: You_   
  
_I'm almost at the door._

Once I saw that, the boys had suddenly went to their position and at the same time the door opened revealing Haruhi. She went inside and at the same time the boys smiled at her.

"Welcome" they all said.

Suddenly a bird landed at Haruhi's head. I covered my mouth to contain a giggle. I don't wanna cause any attention.

"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late" the twins said.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring" Haruhi said while looking at her small calendar.

Suddenly I hear Honey giggling like a kid. I looked at him and saw Mori carrying him on his shoulders while running around. They are so much like kids.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense!" I hear Tamaki say.

"And besides the heating system we have is the best" Tamaki says.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful of what you say, you owe us 8 million yen, remember? And your friend, Serinu got dragged into this." Kyoya asked. Here comes the shadow king again.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilling early spring out there in the real world. But here in the club, we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes we turned this place into Narvana, a tropical island with an enlasting summer!" Tamaki says.

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now" Haruhi says.

I smiled at the goofiness of the host club and went back to my homework. I hoped I passed the exam. I had to over work for the last few days and I didn't have that much time to study. I had study only last night.

_After a while.._

I finished my homework and stood up. I gave tea and desserts to the fawning girls and had to bake the desserts myself since Kyoya said the baker was out today and Honey wouldn't stop bugging me about cake. Once I was finished with my work (which was very early). I went to the Black Magic Club. I stood outside their door and knocked. I hear a gasped, must be Tamaki.

I went inside and the Black Magic Club welcomed me.

"Hello, Serinu. It was nice of you to visit us. No one really wants to go here because they are scared" Reiko said.

"Thanks. You guys have a nice club. Voodoo dolls, things you can put curse on, spell books.. You guys are really dedicated to your black magic huh?" I said looking around.

"Oooh.. So you know about this kinds of things do you?" Nekozawa said.

"By the way, this is Nekozawa Umehito. He's our leader" Reiko introduced.

"Hello, Nekozawa-senpai. Your club is very cool" I complimented.

"Thank You. This is the first time that someone came in here and complimented our club" Nekozawa says.

"Your club is very cool. People look on the appearance of the club the most, that's why they run away once they come in here. But personally, I think they should try to learn something about the club and it may interest them" I said.

"You have a very high opinion, Serinu. Do you want to help me put some curses on others?" Reiko asked.

"Uhh. No, I'm fine. You do your thing and I'll do mine. But it would really mean a lot if we can eat lunch together sometime or drink tea" I said.

"Then, I would gladly eat lunch with you sometime, Serinu" Reiko said.

"Try smiling sometimes though, not the creepy smile. I mean genuine one." I said.

"Same goes for you, Serinu. You should smile more. I see great future for you" Nekozawa said.

"Thank You, Nekozawa-Senpai" I said.

I told them that I'll come back soon to visit and left. Once I was back in the host club. I see Kyoya at the bar counter writing on his death note--- I mean his black book. I went over to him and cleaned the bar counter that somehow got dirty, did they try to make a drink?

"Still computing the money they are earning, aren't you? Or are you putting evil ideas in that book of yours?" I asked while cleaning the counter.

"Putting some ideas for the club. I saw you go inside the black magic club, did you get scared?" He asked.

"Their club is kinda cool actually. Who wouldn't want to learn black magic?" I said.

"Hmm. It seems that you are interested in the black magic club. Are you going to join them?" He asked.

"No. I may be interested in the Black Magic Club but I don't want to join, I just want to look around and watch how they do in their club" I said still cleaning the counter.

"Is that so.." Kyoya says. I looked at him with one brow up and just continued cleaning.

After a while, Haruhi walked towards us. She waved at me and I waved back. Haruhi watched the twins and their fan girls. The twins made a scene and the girls started squealing.

"I guess they're even more worked up then they usually are" Haruhi says.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies" Kyoya says.

"So were you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no decision making authority. All the club's policies are laid out by the club's king, Tamaki" Kyoya says. ' _But you're the one who put the magazine Bali at his desk_ ' I thought.

"But, I guess there's no harm at admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk" Kyoya says while pushing up his glasses and smiling. More like an evil smile to me.

"If I were you, I'd go do my job now. You don't want your fan girls to keep waiting, don't you?" I said to Haruhi while smirking. She glared at me and just walked to the girls that wanted to designate her a while ago.

" I just don't think it's appropriate to wear but early spring attires in early spring, you know?" I hear Haruhi says.

"We have one ready for you, Haruhi. I think you'll like it, You and I are a pair" Tamaki says.

"No thanks" Haruhi bluntly said to Tamaki. Well that hit him hard.

"Besides, why don't you make Serinu wear it? I think it fits her perfectly" Haruhi says while smirking. I glared at her and just continued cleaning, why is there so much mess here in the counter?

"I tried already but she just coldly said No to me." Tamaki said. I shook my head and just ignored him.

I put the drinks at the side of the counter and displayed the desserts one by one. After a while I hear a girl talking to Haruhi, I looked up and saw the girl that was rumored to be host-hopping. Haruhi is her next victim, huh? Didn't she designated Tamaki last week? Oh well..

"Oh, you must be my next client. Ms.?" I hear Haruhi say.

"Kanako. Kanoko Kasugazaki, You're more cuter than I thought" Kanako says. She touched Haruhi's chin and lifter Haruhi's head to look at her.

"I've decided. From now on, you'll be my new favortie host, Haruhi" Kanako says.

I looked at Tamaki who had a shocked reaction. Shouldn't he expected that Kanako will have a new favorite host? Oh well..

___________

After a few hours of working with a bunch of weirdos and Haruhi, we had started with the meeting and yes, they involved me in the meeting. Tamaki's eating ramen due to Kanako switching to Haruhi.

"I can't take this anymore" I hear him mumble.

"Hey boss, why don't you quit eating that commoner's ramen and start helping us with the party planning" Hikaru says.

"Does it really bother you that princess kasuga is taking a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be surprise, she's had the illness for a while hasn't she?" Kyoya says.

"What illness?" Haruhi ask.

"She's got the host hopping decease." I said.

"Aka the never the same boy twice decease" Kaoru says.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly, however princess kanako tends to change her favorites, on the regular basis" Kyoya says.

I looked back at Tamaki and he was just eating ramen. I slide a key of the treasure chest where Haruhi's picture was to Tamaki's foot. He looked at me and I mouthed 'The Chest'. He smiled and thanked me. I looked back at Haruhi and listened to them. Haruhi kind of took the key so Tamaki wouldn't go showing her picture so suddenly.

"That's Right! 'Cause before she chose you, she was with tama-chan!" Honey said.

"Oh he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi asked.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki yells. I looked at Honey and felt pity for him, Tamaki just yelled and made Honey shocked and has bit of tears.

"I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki says while pointing at Haruhi.

"Huh?" Me and Haruhi asked.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you, yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school know that truth except for those of us here!" He yelled. Idiot of a-- you know what? Nevermind. -,-

"Yeah, she's acted out in taking gym classes" Hikaru says.

"And the attendance record was all mixed up together so no one can tell" Kaoru says.

Tamaki took the chest and opened it up with the key I gave.

"That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to daddy! Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" Tamaki yells while showing Haruhi's picture in middle school.

"Don't go blowing my photos without asking me first!" Haruhi yells.

I faced palmed at the two 'couples' and just shook head.

"Those two fight like a married couple" I said.

"Love **_is_** starting between them" Kyoya says suddenly. When did he stood up? I didn't even hear him. Sasuke is that you? 

"Still, they're so loud. Haruhi was never liked that. She's changed. She started showing bunch of emotions when she wasn't even liked that before" I said.

"Tamaki can change a person. He changed all of us." Kyoya says. Yeah, he changed everyone except me..

"Even you changed" Kyoya says suddenly. I looked at him surprised.

"How did I changed?" I asked.

"Based on what Haruhi told us, You don't really smile that much but now we see you smile so brightly. Tamaki changed you" He answered.

"Yeah well, only a little. I'm not a big fan of change" I said.

"I noticed. You were very uncomfortable when we changed the room into a tropical island theme." He said. I looked away not wanting to look at him because for some odd reason, my heart is always beating faster when I'm with this dark king.

"How could this possibly become that?" I hear Hikaru asked.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in the neighborhood had put some gum in her hair" I answered.

"Yeah, and it's a real pain to get a gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I don't care if I looked like a dude, you know" Haruhi says.

"She had cut her own hair and refused to go to a salon, and didn't want me nor her dad to cut her hair, so now she looked like a dude" I said.

"I didn't really care. What's so wrong if I looked like a dude?" Haruhi says.

"A girl should never refer to herself as a dude! Mamma!! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again" Tamaki says.

"I'm sorry but whose Mamma?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me" Kyoya said. I cover my mouth with my handkerchief to prevent myself from laughing on who is the 'Mother' of the club.

"I'm sorry is something funny, Miss Adzumi?" Kyoya asked.

"N-no" I said.

"Looked, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back the my debt and can get Serinu out of this madness of yours as soon as possible and it will never happen if I was just an errand boy" Haruhi says.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it in the party" Hikaru says.

"Haruhi doesn't know how to dance, but the party doesn't have anything to do with her quota right?" I asked.

"I'm not really interested into going to the event. So could I be excuse?" Haruhi asked.

"Definitely not. A refine gentlemen needs to know how to dance. If you want to live the life of the host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi" Tamaki asked.

"I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us in the party or I'll tell the entire school that your a girl! And knocks you down as an errand boy" Tamaki added.

"you know, you can get arrested by blackmailing a person." I said while hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"u-uh well.. It's f-for the party. I-i'm not really b-blackmailing her" Tamaki nervously says.

"It's for the party or are you... doing this for revenge? Since kanako's favorite host now is Haruhi and not **_you_** anymore" I said.

Tamaki is suddenly sitting in the corner again.

"Well you shot him hard." The twins said.

"Seri-chan! Do you know how to dance the waltz?" Honey asked.

"I'm not even going to the event" I said.

"Actually, you have to go to the party" Kyoya says.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you go to the party, we'll down Haruhi's debt by 30%"

............Dang it.

"Fine, I'll go." I said.

I stood up and took my bag. I looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'll be going now. I have somewhere to go" I said.

She understood what I meant so I just left.

**Haruhi's POV**

"Does Seri-chan know how to dance the waltz?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, she's the best dancer in our school 2 years ago, She still knows how to dance" I said.

"What do you mean best dancer?" Kaoru asked.

"She knows how to dance the waltz, salsa, cha-cha, hip hop, and Ballet. She's a Music and Fashion prodigy. I recommended the school to accept her and they quickly accepted her when they found out that she's a Music and Fashion prodigy" I said.

"wait" I guess it's still loading.

"She's a Music and Fashion Prodigy!? How did that happen?! How come she's a 2 prodigy?!" They all asked.

"Don't know but she's the one who designed our uniform and she makes wonderful clothes while at the same time, she knows how to play any instrument that she holds and has an amazing voice" I explained.

"She sings?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, she does. But in secret. No one knows in our entire school that she was our singer for every event except me and our 2 other friends and her co-workers" I said.

"Co-workers? She's working?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, she has a part-time job. Since she doesn't have any relative, she works to earn money to be able to pay electricity, water, and food." I said.

"Doesn't have any relative? Where are her parents?" Hikaru asked.

"Her mom died 11 years ago and her father didn't really wanted her so she lives alone" I said.

"woah.. we never knew that" the twins said.

"That's because she doesn't really like to tell others about her life. She doesn't want anyone to pity her. She hates it." I said.

"Then, where is she working?" Kyoya asked. Wait, Kyoya doesn't know?

"I thought you would know. I can't tell you guys where she works. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone" I said.

"I tried going through her personal info but no results. I tried hacking every file about her but I couldn't, someone is blocking me from doing so" Kyoya said.

"That's because, she asked a particular someone to keep everything about her, safe. She made sure that no one can go through her personal Info" I said.

"She sure has a lot of friends" Kaoru says.

"Actually, they aren't her friends. They're all nice when she's in front of them but when she turns her back on them, they talk bad stuff about her and she knew that" I said.

"Wait.. You said she was the best dancer 2 years ago. What did you mean by that? Did she stop dancing last year?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, Serinu is a year older than me. I always go to her room and vice versa just so we can hang out. She was supposed to attend High school last year but had to stop due to shortage of money. So basically, she was supposed to be the same year as you two" I said pointing at Tamaki at Kyoya.

"She's a year older?!" Kaoru reacted.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing" he just said while looking away.

"Her life is more pitiful" Tamaki says.

"And that's why she doesn't share anything to anyone. She doesn't want to be pitied by others. She doesn't like it when she's underestimated" I said.

"What do you--" I cut Kyoya off.

"Look, it's fun and all talking to you guys but I have go." I said. I took my bag and leave. They'll find out themselves. I don't think they need me to help them find it out.

**Host Members' POV**

Why is Serinu hiding this kind of thing? Doesn't she trust us? Where is her father?

_The next day.._

**Back to Serinu's POV**

I waited impatiently to see my score in the exams. I'm so nervous right now. Oh god..

"Here's the results of your exams" The teacher said and stick the paper to the board.

All of us went running to see our scores. I was tip toeing to see it since they're kind of blocking me. One by one left and I manage to go in front to see my score. Crap.. I'm in 3rd rank.

"Looks like the commoner isn't really that smart at all, she's actually stupid" One of the girls said while snickering.

"I guess, you will be expelled soon, huh? Good riddance" I hear them say. I just bowed my head down in shame and just left, But before I can even go, one of them pulled me to the back of the school.

One girl pulled my hair and the other slaps me many times. The other one kicked me and they started beating me. I just remained silent. I don't want to cause anyone trouble. They're still young, they don't know what they're doing. I hope nothing happens to them. They may hurt me but.. ' _if you are in the same class with different people, they will be like your 2nd family, no matter what. They may be mean to you but that doesn't mean you aren't like family_.' that is what mom would always say and I believe in her. She's right.

"Idiot girl! Just get out of here already! The host club are just pitying you! You may not fit in here but at least your friend, Haruhi does!" one of them yelled at me.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

I let them beat me up until..

"Stop it right now or I will curse you to death" I hear a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw..

"Nekozawa-senpai? Reiko-san? What are you.." I trailed..

"We went to talk to you but we saw this girls pull you. We followed and saw everything that happened" Reiko said.

"If you girls don't stop, I will report you to the principal or rather I will curse you till the end of your life" Reiko said while looking at the girls.

The girls screamed and ran off. I hear them yell "sorry!" before they went away. Nekozawa lend a hand and I gladly took it. I brushed the dirt off on my uniform and carried my bag. I looked up and saw a very serious and pity look from Nekozawa and Reiko.

"Are they always like that to you? Are they reason why you are always late for your club?" Nekozawa asked. I nodded.

"Why don't you report them? Or you can tell me if you want me to put a curse on them" Reiko says.

"No.. I don't want to cause trouble to anyone. And I don't think revenge will help me. They may beat me up a lot, but they're still family. The classmates you are with is like a 2nd family, they may hurt you or avoid you but in the end, we will all get along and will work it through" I say.

Nekozawa and Reiko smiled at my response.

"Besides, it's not like this is the first time. I was bullied. Since I was 4, people didn't really liked me. I don't why but I just accepted it. Haruhi doesn't know about this even though we've been friends for so long. I don't want to tell Haruhi because I don't want her to suffer like me. I want my best friend happy. I want everyone to be happy. No matter how many times they hurt me" I say.

"When will you tell Haruhi?" Reiko asked.

"Soon.. Just not now.. She's already problematic in the Host Club, I don't want her to worry over me" I said.

They both nodded and we all started walking to the host club. I looked at both of them and just smiled. Even though they are a very dark person, they still have a beautiful heart. They help people who are in need even though they can be creepy. I wish everyone can see that though.

"Uhmm.. Can I ask a favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" Reiko asked.

"Can you guys, keep it a secret about what's happening to me? I just don't want anymore problems to deal with. Please" I pleaded.

"Sure. But if they go too far, you need to tell them. Alright?" Nekozawa says.

"Alright" I said not wanting to promise.

I asked Reiko-chan to help me clean up before we go to the host club. We went inside the bathroom while Nekozawa stayed outside to keep watch. It took 10 minutes but I looked like I was never been beaten up. I smiled at Reiko and thanked her and I hugged her. Once we were done we continued walking to music room. They went to their club and I opened the door and it revealed the host club, still in tropical island theme.

"You're late once again, Miss Adzumi." Kyoya says.

"Sorry. I had to finish something." I said.

"Well okay. Serinu please help Haruhi with her ballroom dancing. The party is next week." Tamaki says.

"Uhmm.." I raised my hand.

"What is it, Serinu?" He asked.

"Excuse me. I want to take a week off from the host club" I said.

"What?!" They all reacted even Haruhi.

"I'll tell my reason later, we have work to do, right?" I said. I went to the bar counter again and readied everything.

The people who beat me up came and when they saw me they immediately turned away but not before glaring at me. Some girls started coming as well and some of them glared at me. This will be a long a day.

_________

A few hours of working and we started to clean the place up. Once we were done they sat on the couch and waited for me to explain. I took a deep breath and told them about me being in 3rd rank and that I will need to study.

"He appeared!" I hear Tamaki yell. He ran to me and hid behind me. Do I look like a shield?

"According to what the evil spirits have told me, the host club has entered the century's most unfortunate event. A lot of unlucky things will happen." Nekozawa says. 

"You're exaggerating" Kaoru says.

"Serinu won't be expelled" Hikaru says.

"She might be expelled" Kyoya says while drinking his earl grey tea.

"What?" They asked except Haruhi.

"An honor student has to keep her first place grades. Of course she has to make up the final. If she cannot return to the position of first place.."

"She will be expelled" Nekozawa says.

"what?!" The others reacted.

"Serinu! This is.." Tamaki started showing Kuma-chan. He still keeps it? Wow..

"Kuma-chan" I said suddenly.

"Eh? How do you know the name of the most importing thing in my life?" Tamaki asked.

"Ah.. Well, I saw that teddy bear with you sometimes and I hear you call the bear Kuma-chan." I said.

"Then, this can be your guardian angel" He said while giving me his teddy bear.

"I don't need it"

"Just take it" 

"I don't need it!" I yelled while pushing him away.

"It hurts!" Tamaki yelled. He landed on the floor while Kuma-chan was landed on the couch.

"You are cruel. You are so cruel, Serinu" Tamaki says.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai. But.. You can't force people around. You need to respect a person once they make a decision. So I decided. Before the make-up final, can I take a break?" I asked.

"Yes. We have to make sure you quickly get over this obstacle of the make-up final, so you can quickly teach Haruhi how to waltz" Tamaki says.

All of them except Kyoya and Haruhi, took out their glasses that looks similar like Kyoya's.

"Which teacher would you designate?" Tamaki asked.

"The twins do not do as well as Serinu. Will you resign?" Tamaki says to the twins.

"No, no, Suou-sensei. It is more important if you are compatible with her." They say to Tamaki.

"Seri-Chan! I can teach you math" Honey says.

Mori started walking towards me and started to hold my shoulder.

"Nakuyo Uguisu.."

"I know that" I say while shoving his hand off me.

"Choose. Please choose one of us you want to tutor you" Tamaki says.

"No, I won't" I say.

"Choose"

"I really won't choose" I say while backing up.

"choose one of us, Serinu" Tamaki says.

"I can't choose because I already have a tutor!" I said quickly.

"Eh?!" They all said.

___________

A day after, Me and my Tutor, Jonochi Ayame started our lesson. She's really good at teaching. I wrote everything she taught and just listened to her.

"No wonder why you are an honor student. Why didn't you get first place this time?" She asked.

"I left a problem blank because I couldn't think of how to solve it. I planned to fill it out in the end, but I forgot" I explained.

"Careless Mistake. If you are careful in the make-up final, you will definitely pass" She says.

I just nodded and started writing on my paper.

**Kyoya's POV**

We were all watching Serinu being tutored by Jonochi Ayame. Honey asked who she was so I explained.

"Jonochi Ayame is the vice-chairman of our class. She is a very smart mistress." I said.

"Hey, My Lord. It is already annoying that it is a rainy day. Don't make yourself appear annoying as well" Hikaru suddenly said. We all looked at Tamaki who was moping.

"We can't help it. Serinu didn't choose any of us. She already had tutor before we even asked her." Kaoru says.

"I don't care about that at all. However, a new problem has emerged" Tamaki says. He faced away from the window and showed us the picture of his lazy eyed teddy bear.

"My kuma-chan was kidnapped!" He said. I rolled my eyes at his weirdness.

"No one would kidnapped such a lazy eyes bear" Hikaru says.

"Maybe he went on a vacation?" Honey said innocently.

"You mean he escaped." Kaoru says.

"What are you saying? Even my Kuma-chan pencil is missing." Tamaki says while being dramatic once more. I chuckled at his childishness.

"Who cares about your Kuma-chan pencil?" The twins says.

"I will lend you my Usa-chan" Honey says.

"Please pardon my interruption" Jonochi interrupted. She stood up and faced us. I leaned at the piano.

"But someone said that once that studying in a noisy environment can affect one's attention span. Did you think about the two of us that are studying? Is that why you continuously are so noisy? If so, then that's a shame. I like to study in a more quiet environment. Besides, Isn't this level of noise already beyond an appropriate level? You all said that you will support Adzumi-san studying, yet you all wouldn't stop talking. I hate hypocrites the most. Anyways, I'm just saying, can you all be a bit more quiet?" Jonochi says. Well that made them suffocate.

They started mumbling to each other until I heard Tamaki say.

"It's official, her nickname is"

"Morse Code Lady" They said. This will be a long day.

We heard Haruhi and Kanako in the other room, I guess Kanako is the one that will help Haruhi. We heard someone fall so we immediately went over to where they are.

**Serinu's POV**

I looked up and saw the boys running to the other room, did something happen? I looked at Jonochi who is very serious writing on her notebook.

"Uhm.. Do you.. Hate Tamaki-senpai?" I asked.

"Japanese people tend to like rainy weather. Even though I understand that, I still hate the rain. Just like how he is good at academics and loved by all the ladies and is what numerous people call an attractive person, but don't you think that reasonably, there will still be people who can't stand him?" She says.

"That means you hate Tamaki-senpai." I say.

"Yes, that's it" She says. Suddenly I hear a gasped and saw Tamaki with shocked look. He doesn't really expect everyone will like him, right?

________________

_After a day.._

Tamaki went to far a bit about Kuma-chan. But I understand him though, I would look for my teddy bear too if it goes missing. He gave flyers to everyone who can help him find it. I see him talking to Kyoya and suddenly girls went running to him. Oh great. After a while I see Nekozawa sneak up on him and he jumped of fear. I looked further and saw Jonochi looking at Tamaki's flyer and was talking to Kyoya, somehow.. It makes me feel.. weird. I just need to brush this off.. It's probably nothing. I hope. I left, and just went back to my classroom. When I looked up, I saw my bullies. Great. This again.

"Done stalking them? What a slut.." The leader Joy says.

"How many men have you laid with though?" Junko says.

"Look, I-i d-don't want to.." Jin cuts me off.

"cause trouble? How long is your innocent act? We're getting tired of it" She says.

"I'm not acting. Please, can we just get along?" I say.

"No, because a person like you doesn't deserve to be here." Joy says.

"Just get your bag and leave before we beat you up again." Junko says.

I took my bag quickly and just left. I just want everyone to be happy. If I disappear.. Will they be happy now? Will they stop being angry? I just shook my head and ran to club's room and just sat down and waited for Jonochi. Which just appeared now with an angry look. She's angry too?

"That idiot! Why didn't he think of just printing the flyers?" She said angry while crumpling the flyer she was holding. Her hair started to uhm.. float..

"Uhmm. Your hair.." I said.

She quickly put her hair down and changed emotion. wow.. she's scary.

"Anyways, I'm amazed how you manage to maintain your first place scores. You must be stressed. Having to deal with what people think of you" She says.

"No, actually. I don't care what they think of me" I say.

"Eh?"she asked.

"I aim to be a psychologist at the same time a writer. I just want to try my best. This has nothing to do with other people. " I said while smiling.

She went quiet and suddenly she started smiling a bit. Hmm. It suits her. 

"That.. I understand that. I don't want to be influenced by surroundings either." She says.

"Did something happen between you and tamaki-senpai?" I ask. 

"It happened two years ago.. During the third year of middle school.." She started explaining.

She told me how she first met Tamaki and how he was like a king to her. Someone had a crush. And then she started saying how stupid she was for thinking that, she watched him flirt with other girls. And how she told she was done because he only knows how to say one line to a girl. She told me that she thought since his head was slow, he wouldn't beat her but she was wrong. She was placed 3rd rank like me. Wow. Someone had a bitter heart. First.. Heartbreak I guess?

"He doesn't like talking about studying, he started a host club. He's such a shallow man!" She says and started had rip her notebook. She's strong.

"Since then, he is the person I hate the most" She says.

"But is that really true?" I ask.

"What?"

"From what I've heard, you observe Tamaki-senpai a lot." I say.

"Are you kidding? I don't observe him. Can you believe him? Your heart is as beautiful as your hair." She imitates Tamaki.

"Yet, you remember the exact words." I said.

"Because it was disgusting. It gave me deep impression" She tried to explain.

"What are you doing, My Lord?" I hear Hikaru say. I looked behind Jonochi and saw Tamaki wearing a bear costume. What the heck is he doing?

"If you make Ayame-chan mad, Seri-Chan won't be able to study" I hear honey say.

"That's why he is hiding" Mori says.

"Then just go home" Hikaru says.

"Shh! Quiet!" Tamaki says.

I looked back at Jono--Ayame and she seems to be about to explode.

"I just don't want to be influenced by a shallow man like him! I don't want to be emotional about this things" she says. She looks back at me and started to calm down.

"May I be alone for a moment?" She asked. I just nodded and went over to Tamaki.

"How's Haruhi doing?" I asked.

"she's over there having tea with Kanako" Kaoru says while pointing to Haruhi and Kanako. We suddenly hear a knock and we saw Toru.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered." Toru called out.

"Ah Thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed" Kyoya says.

"Well that's good to hear" Toru says.

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"He's just a regular student" I said while walking closer to them.

"Can't you tell by the uniform?" Toru asked Haruhi.

Suddenly we heard Kanako laugh and she started saying something but I was too focused on looking back and fourth to Toru and Kanako. This two seriously need to talk things through.. They obviously love each other. I looked at Haruhi and she was doing the same as me. I looked at Tamaki and he started walking over to Kanako.

"So you enjoying the host club?" He ask.

"I got a feeling that you and that guy are close" Haruhi suddenly said.

"hmmm! Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other. What makes you say that? You're so silly, Haruhi. Now will you please excuse me." Kanako nervously said before walking out while trembling.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled and held to Haruhi's back. Basically he is having a piggy back ride.

"Guess what, they do know each other! Suzushima-chan is Kanako's fiance" Honey says.

"Kyoya how long have you known this?" Tamaki asked.

"about the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know I've conducted research on all of our customers. The two of them are childhood friends, it seems they were arrange by their--"

"parents" I cut him off. I knew about this. Not so smart of Kyoya to leave his Laptop open at the counter.

"Apparently, even Serinu knew about this" Kyoya says. Glaring at me. He kinda caught me looking at his laptop.

"It was a particular shadow king's fault for leaving his laptop open at the counter where a certain servant was cleaning. Not so smart of the shadow king, I guess" I say teasingly.

"Well, who knew a certain servant would be nosy about someone else's life." He teased back.

"The servant wasn't nosy, she just saw it and read it from a far. Anyone would read it, if they saw a laptop wide open." I say.

"Oh really now?" Kyoya says.

"Okay, break it up you two. Seriously, Serinu, aren't you scared of him? You are the only one who can talk back, tease, and make kyoya listen. And it is only a month since you two met" Haruhi says.

"Yeah, doesn't he scare you, Serinu?" Tamaki asked.

"No. He doesn't really scare me. He may be dark at times and has evil plans in his mind but He's still a person who cares a lot about his friends and new friends that he meets. In just a month, I kinda see why Kyoya is like that. He's trying to prove to someone that he can handle a business. And it's not my story to tell" I say.

I looked back at Kyoya and saw that he was shocked. I still remember him. Just like the Kyoya I knew.. He hasn't changed. My.. Childhood friend.

"You are very observant, aren't you?" Kyoya ask.

"I guess" I say.

"ugh! Serinu please tell this two imbeciles to stop!" I hear Ayame yelled. I looked at her who was standing near the open window and the twins, teasing her about her natural wavy hair.

"guys! Stop that! Please!" I say to them. They stopped and walked away from her.

"I'm really sorry for them. They are just like that" I say.

"It's quite alright." She says but I can see she's in the verge of crying. Tamaki looked at her and she immediately just cried and ran out.

"2 problems in one day." I mumbled. I looked at Tamaki who was holding his Kuma-chan pencil that Ayame was hiding. I rolled my eyes and just took the pencil and put it back at the table.

"What are you still doing here, Tamaki?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's **_your_** duty to make every girl happy right? Then why are you still here? Go after, Ayame!" I said.

"You're right. Thank you!" he said and ripped out his bear costume. He ran out and I just went back to my studying. Idiot of a-- No.. Not yet.

"That was very bold of you to talk some senses into him. You're changing little by little" Kyoya says while smirking at me.

"I just wanna go back into studying" I said and focused on my notes.

Tamaki didn't come back for half an hour but after 10 minutes, he showed up. With the look 'I-have-plan' look and became serious. He's still the bipolar Tamaki that I know.

"Alright everyone, We'll have to work on our strategy." He says. 

"Which one?" We all ask.

"It's our responsibility as members of the elite ouran host club to make every girl happy" He says. That's more of their responsibility. I'm just a servant.

"I'm leaving" I said. I picked up my bag and went straight to the door

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just somewhere... to study. Besides, I'm only forced to go to the party by Kyoya. I'm not really going to do anything there." I said.

"Wait just a sec, Serinu" Tamaki says.

"Hmm?" I looked back and saw Tamaki's expression. Serious.Oh no, Did Haruhi tell them?

"Seri-chan.. We already know." Honey said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That you live alone and that you have a part time job.. and that your a year late of your high school" Kaoru says.

"Haruhi, you told them?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, but only the part time job and living alone and being a year late of high school.. I didn't tell them any further than that" Haruhi said.

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the door while my hands are behind me.

"So, now that you know. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Ask questions first.. Why couldn't you tell us?" Tamaki asked.

"Didn't haruhi tell you? I don't want to be pitied by anyone" I said.

"We know that.. But.. We're already a family, so why couldn't you tell us?" Honey asked.

"A family? Last time I checked.. My family doesn't want me.. The only family I have is Haruhi and her Dad. They were there to help me stand up while my father pushed me away, regretting having me as a daughter" I said.

"A daughter or not.. He still loves you" Tamaki says.

"How would you know?! You have your father with you, Tamaki! Your family loves you even if they don't seem to show it! How would you know if my father loves me when he doesn't even love my mom!" I yelled.

"He doesn't... love your mom?" Tamaki asked shocked by what I said.

"He said I was just a mistake. He never loved mom.. He made a mistake.. **_I'm a mistake_**!!!!" I yelled while crying.

"Serinu.." Haruhi called out to me.

"Do you even know how it feels when your whole family doesn't want you? Your brother forgetting about you? Your best friends doesn't even remember you.. and you end up being an orphan living alone and meeting a new best friend but you will always feel lonely.." I said.

"We don't know how that actually feels but... It must hurt a lot" Kyoya says.

"I know how your lives are.. Every one of you, boys.. I know how complicated your life is.. Your family is... But at least one member of your family wants you.. I have no one.. I only have friends.. and that's Haruhi.. and recently Reiko and Nekozawa are my friends too.." I said. Haruhi hugged me and I just hugged her back. I don't want to cry more. I don't want to be weak.

"We're really sorry.. Maybe we can find your brother and childhood friends?" Tamaki suggested. He doesn't have a clue about it.

"I already found them.. but.. they really can't remember me" I said.

They gave me pity looks so I stopped hugging haruhi and wiped away my tears.

"Okay. Let's stop talking about please? And stop giving me those pity looks." I said.

"Okay" They all said.

"I gotta go.. I'll be late" I said.

They all nodded and I left immediately. I didn't expect Haruhi to tell them so suddenly. Well, I did expect her but I didn't know it will be soon. I guess I have to make a dress for the party.. great. -,-

______________

_The day of the party.._

_[My dress](https://www.dhresource.com/webp/m/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-97-67-rBVaI1ivpwiADBvSAAMxVTpL31o310.jpg/real-pictures-2017-new-arrival-short-dresses.jpg) [My Hair](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/S0JbDbv0Rpk/maxresdefault.jpg)_

_^_

There are so many people here. Some guys were trying to get to dance with the girl they like but just got ignored. I on the other hand was at a corner watching everyone. After a while I hear Tamaki talking. I guess their starting.

"It is so good to see you all here tonight. The ouran host club would like to bid you.. Welcome." Tamaki says. The lights turned on and revealed the other 6 men. Everyone clapped and I just watched them. I looked at the door and I saw Ayame wearing a red dress. She let her hair be naturally wavy and she's wearing a bit of make up. She looks beautiful. I looked up back at them and saw them talking. I looked around, making sure that the girls won't notice me and they were busy dancing with someone now. I guess they were waiting for Tamaki to welcome them before dancing with other boys.

I climb up at the stairs and walk over to Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi." I say trying to ignore the stares of the boys.

"Hey! Wow, Serinu. You look amazing!" Haruhi says.

"I.. guess? I really had no choice on this one" I said.

"Wow Seri-chan! You look beautiful" Honey says.

"I wouldn't say beautiful.. Just plain old me.." I said.

"We don't think, we've ever seen this kind of dress. Did you make it?" The twins ask.

"Ah sorta.. yeah" I say.

"Wow. You do have a great eye for fashion." Tamaki says.

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure what to say.

"You can get yourself something to eat first, though. There are many food to eat" Kyoya says. Is he, trying to not look at me? Do I... Wait.. No.. I don't care what he thinks, I didn't fixed myself just to be notice.

Haruhi said something about fancy tuna and the boys went nuts. The twins hugged Haruhi and Tamaki was about to make a speech again.

"Uh, Tamaki" I stopped him. I don't want to listen to one of his speech again.

"Yes, what is it? Do you also wish for fancy tuna?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh no.. I cook my own food and can cook food that you rich people like to eat." I said.

"Then, what is it?" He asked a bit more serious.

"Don't you owe a certain tutor of mine, A dance?" I say pointing at Ayame who was still at the door.

Tamaki looked at Ayame and smiled. He walked over to her with the twins walking faster to hold each of her hand. He bend down in one knee and complimented her. They started dancing and the girls were starting to fawn. I looked a bit more and saw Kanako all alone.

"Haruhi. There's Kanako" I said while pointing at the side where Kanako is.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks!" Haruhi says. She walk over to Kanako and they were about to dance but the twins grabbed Haruhi and ran off somewhere. I felt a hand hold my hand and started pulling me. I was about to kick the person when I realize it was Kyoya pulling me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We need you to make a dress for Haruhi." Kyoya says.

"What?! Do you even know how long it takes to make a dress?" I ask.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will help you.. You will just make a plain dress. Just make it simple if you like" Kyoya says.

"O-okay" I only said. He does realize that we've been holding hands while walking right? He can just let go and I would just follow him.

He opened the door for me and we both went in. Honey waved at me and went over to him but I was pulled back. I looked at my hand and I was still holding hands with Kyoya.

"Uh, Kyoya? Can you let go of my hand now?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. Sorry" He said letting go quickly.

I went over to Honey and Mori and we started cutting, pinning, and sewing. It took me about 20 minutes but the dress was already done. I went over to Haruhi who was wearing a wig. Wow, she looked like the old Haruhi. I gave her the dress and she thanked me. She changed her outfit and the twins started putting a bit of make up on her. I looked at the table and notice a paper. I walked over to it and took the paper. I started reading it and it almost made me laugh on what was written. Who the heck wrote this?

"Is the letter okay?" Kyoya ask.

"You wrote this?" I ask.

"No, it was the twins who wrote it. I only helped a little" He said.

"Yeah, a little" I said teasingly.

"shouldn't you be giving this to Toru now?" I ask

"We made a copy and gave it to him" He answered.

He was about to talk again but Tamaki suddenly opened the door.

"Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guest are waiting for--" He stopped suddenly. I looked at where he was staring and it was Haruhi. He's falling in love.

"So what do you think?" The twins asked.

"You look so cute!" Honey said to Haruhi who was having difficulties walking in heels. Not again.

"Haruhi, do you need some help?" I ask.

"yes please." She says.

I went over to her and help her walk in her heels, she wore many heels already back in middle school. I guess she doesn't really love heels.

"My face feels heavy and It's hard to walk with this shoes." She said.

"Good luck, Haruhi!" The twins say.

I helped Haruhi walk with her heels until we reached a door. I let her go inside while I started walking back. I saw the guys and I just waited with them.

"Seri-chan! Can you design uniforms too?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Can you design the school uniform then? I think some of the girls hate their uniform." Honey said.

"Well, I can design the uniform for the school but I need to have a permission from the principal and It will take long to make a uniform since there are many students." I said.

"That won't be problem, we have many tailors that can make the uniform for you." Kyoya says.

"Yeah, well. I need to have the approval of the principal and I'm not up for talking to him" I say.

"Why? You don't like our principal?" Honey asked.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want to have an encounter with the principal yet" I said.

"Why don't you--" I cut off Hikaru.

"Where's Tamaki?" I changed the subject.

"He went to talk to Kanako" Kaoru says.

We waited for a while and we heard Toru yell Kanako. We went over to Haruhi and Tamaki who was watching the two run.

"Looks like we just made matters worse" Haruhi said.

"But he did go running after her" Tamaki says.

I smiled at his cleverness and saw Haruhi smiling at Tamaki. Someone's in love.

"Come on, we have an announcement to do" Tamaki says.

They started walking but I walked in the other direction.

"Serinu, where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"Where else? I'm just gonna join the other people downstairs." I said.

"That you will not do." Tamaki says. He held my wrist and started pulling.

"Wait.. What are you.."

"You are always by yourself, Serinu. Since you were little. But you have us now. You can depend on us now" Tamaki says.

"I've been independent for a long time now, Tamaki. I don't depend on anyone" I said

"That was before.. You joined the Host Club, so expect us to always be there to help you" Tamaki says.

"Technically.. You forced me to join" I said.

"Forced or not, you still joined and stayed with us, right?" Tamaki says while smiling.

I just looked at him while he was pulling me. Why... Why are they doing this? They forgot me meaning they don't care about me and that hurt a lot, and now they show care towards me? Their making me confuse.

"I don't know why.. but somehow, you seem to be familiar to me. I feel sudden protectiveness towards you. Not as a father, more like a brother" Tamaki says.

"Yeah, we feel the same way seri-chan! We feel like we've known you for so long!" Honey says.

"You'll remember it soon." I whispered to myself but I guess they heard.

"remember what?" They ask.

"Nothing. Where's Haruhi?" I changed the subject again.

"She went to change back into her suit" Hikaru says.

Tamaki pulled me to a balcony with the others and we waited for Kanako and Toru to show up. Haruhi came just the same time Kanako and Toru showed up. They put a spotlight for them and they started dancing. They danced and danced until the music stops.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed" Tamaki says while stretching his arms side ward. Me and Haruhi bent down so we wouldn't get hit by his arms.

"And now we'll announce the two queens of the ball" Hikaru says.

"Congratulations to Princess Kanako Kasugazaki and Princess Ayame Jonochi" Kaoru says. Two winners? They put a spotlight on Ayame.

"And for their reward a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru says.

"You ready?" Tamaki says flirtatiously.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru says.

Both of them were shocked. Didn't Kyoya say a little accident would make the event more thrilling?

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might be more thrilling for everyone" The twins say.

"There's no way I can kiss them." Haruhi says.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by 1/3" Kyoya says.

"Well it is just a kiss on the cheek." Haruhi says.

Haruhi walked over to the girls and She kissed Kanako first on the cheek and she was about to kiss Ayame when Honey made a comment.

"Hey, you don't think this Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" He asked.

"What?!" Tamaki reacted.

Why did you have to make a comment, Honey-senpai? Tamaki started running to Haruhi.

"wait, haruhi!" he yelled but slipped on a banana peel that I think the twins were holding a while ago. So this was planned also. Tamaki accidentally pushed Haruhi, causing her and Ayame to kiss on the lips. They step away from each other and Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Listen to me. Look, Daddy.. I...Just wanted to save your first kiss" Tamaki says.

"Thanks to you, that was my first kiss" Haruhi says.

"Tamaki-sama, why did you try to stop Haruhi?" One of the girls asked.

"Is it because you wanted to kiss Ayame yourself?" They asked again.

"Kissing Monster" they said. I chuckled at the nickname Tamaki got.

"Hmmm. Kissing Monster!" Haruhi says.

"H-haruhi.. wait.. I.." He held Haruhi's arms while trying to explain.

"Pervert!" Haruhi said and pushed off Tamaki who went flying away. That was a new one.

The twins waved at him 'innocently' those two are devils.

"The evening isn't over yet though. Miss Adzumi, would you care to dance?" Kyoya asked me.

"Eh?"

He held out his hand and I was hesitant at first but I took his hand. He lead me to a cherry tree where no one can see us and we danced there.

"I don't know what you're going through. I don't know why I feel like I've known you for so long.. But try to depend on us. We just want to make things work with you" Kyoya says.

"I understand." I just said. I looked down but Kyoya held my chin up. He was leaning closer when we heard the twins call out to us. More like kaoru.

"Serinu! Kyoya! Where are you?" I hear him yell.

"Kaoru, relaxed. I'm sure their just dancing somewhere or just went inside to eat." Hikaru says.

Kaoru mumbled something but I couldn't hear it.

"we better go inside." I said.

"yeah, we should." Kyoya says. He held my hand and pulled me to walk with him. If the girls see me holding hands with Kyoya, I'm dead.

"I'll just find Haruhi." I said. I pulled away from him and went over to Haruhi who was sitting alone for once.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, that was an eventful night" She says.

"Yeah, I know.. But I'm glad your here with me. I don't know what I'd do if I was left alone here in this school" I said.

"Me too" She said. We both laughed at our cheesiness and stopped.

Mom, wherever you are. Please always be there. I hope you'll be there.


	3. Beware the Physical Exam!

**Serinu's POV**

I think the guys and Haruhi are already used to me always being late. They don't scold me anymore whenever I'm late. Except, Haruhi who is always asking me why I'm always late. She knows that I'm always on time or early, but I was never late. It's getting harder for me. Everyday I get picked on or get beaten up and I have to cover it all the time which causes for me to lie to Haruhi. I keep lying to her about what's happening to me. I don't know if she'll forgive me once she finds out.

Anyways, We are having the host club here at the school's garden. Some of the girls are annoyingly squealing because of the "Brotherly Love" of the Hitachiin brothers. Tamaki on the other hand is flirting with Jin. She seems to enjoy that. I looked at Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. They seem to enjoy their time.

I went over to the twins and gave them new desserts that I baked and commoner's coffee. Just then, Kyoya started talking.

"You're absolutely right, Mademoiselle. All beauty is fleeting, Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them as vibrant again. That's why I compiled these picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I prepared similar books of the other host, as well. And if you ladies are interested to buy all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you" Kyoya says while smiling at the girls. To others it may seem like a normal smile, but to the people who know him, oh so well. It's an evil smile. He was holding 4 picture book.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money" The twins say.

"But I have to wonder" Hikaru says.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru ask.

I walked away from them, knowing that they will know that I was the one taking pictures of them. The other hosts knew that Kyoya has been making me do stuff for him. And which taking so many pictures of the host are one of them. It kinda caused me to get bullied even more but it's okay. I'm fine.

I was preparing new tea for the guest when the 3J's walked over to me. I want to run away but I can't. This waitress outfit is a little tight and I'm forced to wear heels. I can't really run well with heels.

"Well, look who it is. The Servant of the host" Joy says.

"It seems to be very fitting for you." Junko smirks.

"That's where you belong. In the sidelines. Just a servant" Jin says.

I was about to ignore when I suddenly hear a voice. 

"Are you girls bullying her? You know that we don't allow that in our school. Perhaps you want to be expelled? And don't bother denying it. It seems that you're insulting her more than complimenting her." Kyoya says.

I looked behind me and saw Kyoya. I looked back at the 3J's and saw fear and panic in their eyes. I turned around and faced Kyoya.

"They're not bullying me. That's just how we tease each other as classmates." I said.

"Are you sure? It seems more like bullying than teasing" Kyoya says while walking a bit closer to me. Our faces are close right now.

"I'm sure! I.... I told them on how we commoners tease or compliment each other and we thought that we should do it too" I said. I am so nervous right now. I'm looking up at Kyoya and one wrong move, we'll be touching lips.

"Hm. Alright then, If you say so. Some advice though. Don't do that in public. People might think you girls are bullying" Kyoya says before leaving.

"I saved you guys from getting humiliated. Can you please leave me alone just this once" I say.

I left them there speechless and just went over to Mori and gave him tea. After that I cleaned up a bit before walking over to Haruhi who was obviously annoyed by Tamaki. Suddenly an arm was around me. I looked up and saw Kaoru. I looked at Haruhi saw Hikaru's arm around her.

"So Haruhi, Serinu. Have you decided for your elective courses for this term?" The twins asked.

"How about the Conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know" Me and Haruhi say.

"I think the the four of us should take it together" Hikaru says.

"It makes perfect sense" The twins looked Tamaki who was behind us with devilish looks. I can still see how they are looking at Tamaki.

"We are in the same class and Serinu you can be classmates with Haruhi" The twins said.

Suddenly Tamaki was sitting and facing the tree.

"Say, Mommy dear?" I hear Tamaki.

I walked to Kyoya's side.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya says. I snickered at Kyoya. He glared at me and I clamped my mouth shut.

"I have a new theory, I mean it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here in the club. This gives them the chance to get close to her and if that happens.."

"Tamaki.. You just now realized that?" I asked.

Tamaki groaned in pain as a lighting out of no where struck him.

"According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly 9 hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities." Kyoya says while suddenly pulling a board with two charts on. Where the heck did that came from?!

"In other words you involvement in Haruhi's Life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3 percent" Kyoya continued.

Tamaki started screaming that he doesn't want to hear it. I looked at Kyoya and he was smiling evilly at Tamaki. This guy can be sweet and evil sometimes.

Tamaki started ranting about Haruhi and the Twins and I just don't want to hear it. Maybe I should've visited the Black Magic Club. Suddenly I hear Tamaki sobbing. I looked at Kyoya and his glasses are shining, which can only mean that he's planning something.

"All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be. For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and circle your wholesome life!!" 

Then what does he call me? Just an old schoolmate of her's? He's doing it again! Forgetting me. He forgotten about me before and I forgave him because I have high hopes that He and the others will remember me, but it's happening again. This time no chemical was put into our drinks. He doesn't care at all, I guess?... Why do I even bother trying to make them remember? They didn't care anyways.

I wanted to cry but I just left. Not wanting to stay and hear him rant. I went over to the drinks and desserts and gave them to the other guests that was busy looking at the picture book.

**Kaoru's POV**

Can he get more annoying? Sheesh.

"All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be. For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and circle your wholesome life!!"

Then what is Serinu then? Just a schoolmate?

I looked at Serinu and realize that she left. She must have been hurt on what Tamaki said. This guy should really be careful on what he says.

"Hey boss!" I try calling him but he just went ranting still.

" ** _Boss_**!!" I yelled more loudly and harshly.

"Y-yes?" He asked.

"Maybe you should be careful of your words. You want Haruhi to surround herself with girlfriends, but do you even realize that Serinu is a girl and Haruhi's **_best_** ** _friend_**? You ranted like Serinu isn't part of Haruhi's life" I scolded him.

"I didn't realize that! Serinu!" He runs towards her.

Serinu was about to take another tray of tea and desserts when Tamaki accidentally pushed her and caused for her and Tamaki to fall down. We ran to help them but Serinu was already sitting up.

"Oww! Tamaki-senpai. What's wrong with you? Why'd you pushed me?" She asked while standing up.

"Sorry Serinu! But I wanted to apologize to you"

"apologize for what?" She ask shyly. She sure can be shy. It's cute-- Wait, what? Nevermind.

"For saying things to Haruhi on how--" Tamaki was cut off.

"Maybe we should talk away from the guest" She said. Still a shy person.

We all walked away from the guest and made sure none of them followed.

"Anyways, I wanted to say sorry for saying that Haruhi should surround herself with girlfriends not even realizing that your her best friend" 

"It's fine, Tamaki. It's nothing for me"

"Really?" We asked except Haruhi.

"Yeah. I'm already used to people forgetting me, so when Tamaki forgot that I was Haruhi's friend, I didn't really care."

"But, doesn't it hurt you when people forget you?" I asked.

"It does a little but it's part of life. People **_will_** neglect you, but it's more important on the way you respond to those people who forgets or ignore you"

We all went silent.

"Anyways, you don't have to rush things, Tamaki-senpai. People will find out that Haruhi is a girl soon enough." She suddenly said.

Oh yeah. The Physical Exams are coming up.

"Oh yeah, Physical Exams are the day after tomorrow" Honey says.

"Physical Exams?" Haruhi asked.

We all looked at her with worried look.

"That's right I forgot all about it" Kyoya says.

"Then that means, there's no doubt. They're gonna know that I'm really a girl" Haruhi says.

* * *

**Back to Serinu's POV**

I was walking through the hallways when I bumped into someone, I looked up and recognize my old doctor. Dr. Irie.

"Oh, Sorry! I wasn't paying attention" I said.

"Serinu? Adzumi Serinu?"

"y-yes?"

"Is that really you? You've grown up!" She suddenly hugged me.

"Y-you still remember me?" I asked.

"Of course! You and the boys are always together! Even when getting your check-ups, you were always with them especially--" I cut her off

"Please be quiet.. The boys don't remember me. None of them remember me. Not even my dad. Can you please keep this a secret? About the connection between me and the boys?" I ask.

"Sure. But in exchange, you will be my assistant for the Physical Exams"

"Sure! Can you also be the one to do my physical exam? My scar is still there." 

"Sure thing. Be at the special boys' clinic at the south hall, the day of the Physical Exams. Alright?"

"Alright! Thank you so much!"

She nodded and walked away. It's good to have someone remember me. Oh well.

* * *

I walked inside and saw Tamaki turn into stone and breaks. What happened to him?

"We have to maintain Haruhi's secret!" Tamaki says while turning back into himself again.

He looked at the door and saw me. He suddenly hugged me.

"Serinu! Is it true that every once a month a guy confesses to Haruhi?"

"uhmm yeah. She's really popular with the guys. They would always give her love letters, chocolates, and flowers. Even stuff toys. To be honest, wherever she will go, she will be popular either with the boys or girls."

"Did she had a crush on someone?"

"I think she had feelings for one of the boys that she was closest.. But she never really realized it until me and her dad said so"

"Oh Serinu! You gotta help us maintain Haruhi's secret"

"Uhmm. She's not even keeping it a secret. She didn't even know it was supposed to be a secret." 

"What?! Then we must start planning now!" Tamaki says.

They pulled out a board and started planning. Seriously, where the heck did they get the board from?

After a while. Haruhi comes inside.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" She says.

I waved at her and pointed at the idiot blonde.

"Listen up, squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A and then, wait for your orders" Tamaki is sounding like a captain. Hmm.

"Yes Sir!" The twins saluted. While Honey clapped in amazement.

"I've got it" Haruhi suddenly said. I looked at her in confusion.

"You guys are worried cause if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt and it will be Serinu who will doing all the work if I can't be in the Host club"

"Well, guess I'll have to come up with another to pay you back and that way Serinu won't have to work for you guys anymore" Haruhi started calculating while saying it.

"Do Something!" The twins demanded to me.

"I can't do anything. She's like that sometimes" I bored said.

"The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation" The twins said to Tamaki this time.

"Why did we get stuck with such a typical heroine and an un-helpful heroine?" Tamaki growled.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host?" He confronted Haruhi.

"Do you hate this club?" He added.

"To be honest I have to say yes" Haruhi bluntly said.

Tamaki suddenly turned pale and was at his emo corner. He looked at me with hopeful eyes. Oh no.

"Serinu, do you hate this club too?"

"Kind of. Don't get me wrong, you guys aren't bad but.."

"If it gets out that I'm a girl. There's nothing I can do, you know." Haruhi continued for me.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other" Hikaru said.

"But before we do anything else. We'll have to find a way to motivate her" Kaoru said.

"I can't really help you guys. I have to help someone on the day of the Physical Exams" I told them.

"You're going to be assisting one of the doctors, aren't you?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes.. So good luck with you guys" I said while carrying my bag.

"Fancy Tuna" I hear Mori say.

Looks like Mori knew what can motivate Haruhi. When it comes to food, she's very motivated. Wait a minute.. I always cook for her, I even cooked fancy foods that only rich people eat, just so she doesn't have to buy expensive foods. Is Haruhi.. Forgetting me too? She wouldn't forget me.. I know she won't.. I hope she won't.

They started teasing Haruhi but I was still deep in thought. They chatted and chatted until I heard my name.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I said. Just because I'm poor and I've never had fancy tuna doesn't mean I'm so much a glutton that I'd go fooling everyone about my gender just to try some, besides I have my best friend Serinu to cook fancy foods. She's the best at everything" Haruhi complimented.

"U-uhm.. Thanks, Haru-Chan. But I wouldn't say I'm good with everything. Just some." I said while blushing. Gosh.. I'm so red now.

" ** _So cuuuuuute_**!!" I hear Tamaki yell. Suddenly I was being hugged tightly. Can't breath.

"T-tamaki! I can't breath!" I yelled.

"Oh. Sorry" He lets go.

"But daddy just wanted to hug his daughter!" He tried to explain.

"whatever" I stood up.

"Look, I have to go. I've got some things to do" I said and just left them there. This is the 3rd time I left Haruhi alone with them. I hope she's not mad.

* * *

_The day of the Physical Exams.._

I walked with Haruhi to the clinic where everyone is taking their Physical exams. Many nurses and doctors greeted us and led us to a couch. While walking I bumped into a doctor, He doesn't seem familiar to me, maybe he's new? Kyoya held me by the waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Uh, I'm terribly sorry"

"It's okay. It's no big deal" I gave him a reassuring smile.

He left and all I could hear from Kyoya was "hmm" I looked at him with a question look.

"Is he new here?"

"No.. I don't think I've seen that man before. He's certainly not one of the doctors here"

We shrugged it off and walked again, He removed his hand from my waist and we just walked quietly. We sat at the couch and the nurses gave us drinks. Is this a clinic or a coffee shop? The nurses and doctors are more like waiters and waitress than what they actually are.

The twins stands beside us and Kyoya sat on the chair beside me and Haruhi. Tamaki on the other hand, looks like he's trying to protect us from enemies when they are just students -,-

"Uhm. What exactly are you doing?" Haruhi asked while holding her paper.

"We don't know where the information might be leaked from." Tamaki says.

The twins acted like police officers and Mori and Honey... Was dressed like a doctor..

"You are getting more attention instead." I bluntly say.

"To be honest, you used to look so cute." Hikaru said.

"I did lost my contact lenses, so I had to use my grandfather's old fashioned glasses. The school uniform was expensive so I just wore my father's clothes. I convinced my dad not to buy me a uniform but Serinu couldn't get out of it and he paid for her uniform instead."

"Even so, you can't wear those clothes."

"Those are the only ones I can wear. My father's clothes are tight-fitting" Haruhi defended.

"Why couldn't you borrow from Serinu?"

"Some of the kids had splashed a lot of water onto my clothes that I just cleaned so Haruhi couldn't really wear it since it was wet again" I explained.

"Wait.. Tight-fitting?" Tamaki suddenly reacted.

"Her father is a transvestite."

"What?!" The boys reacted well except for Mori and Kyoya.

"is it that shocking?"

"You are so poor and you have to live with your father..." Kaoru said.

"and your father is also transvestite?" Hikaru finishes.

"Haru-chan, you must have suffered a lot." Honey said with pity.

"Haruhi, Serinu. Cry on father's embrace. Both of you have suffered a lot." Tamaki started coming closer but both me and Haruhi had pushed him.

"Stop it" we said while he falls down.

"Look, no matter what he's outer appearance is, a father is a father" I defended Haruhi's dad.

"I may not be in good terms with my Dad but you shouldn't judge a parent by their appearance." I said coldly.

"That means, you weren't cross dressing as a boy" Kyoya looked at Haruhi.

"Yes. In order to repay my debt, I can only remain looking like this."

I see Tamaki starting to stand up again so I stood up and looked at Haruhi.

"I need to go. I've got to assist a doctor. See you later. Good luck with them" I said while waving at Haruhi.

She waved back and I started to leave.

* * *

It took me just 5 minuets and I finally found the special boys' clinic. I knocked inside and I hear a 'Come in!'. I walked inside and saw Dr. Irie. She's really good at keeping secrets so I can trust her.

"We will wait for Fujioka Haruhi, so that I can both check up on you girls." She said. I nodded and sat down on a table and helped her with some of the students' files.

After a while, I hear the door open. I looked behind and saw Haruhi. I smiled and waved at her and she waved back.

"Miss Fujioka, I heard about your situation. Please take your clothes off with Miss Adzumi" Dr. Irie pointed the change room for us. We nodded and went inside the change room.

**Third person's POV**

The boys were outside waiting for the two special girls to finish their physical exam. Tamaki was drawing sadly at the sand because Haruhi was 'Angry' at him while the twins had decided to tease him. Revenge is what they're doing. Tamaki had called them a homo-sexual supporting cast and that my friends had made them take revenge on the poor blonde.

Back in the special boys' clinic. Haruhi and Serinu had finished their physical exams. They went back to the changing room to change back into their clothes, not even knowing a man dressed up as a doctor went inside.

And now back to the hosts. A bunch of girls were running and went to the host once they saw them.

"Tamaki-senpai! Something bad happened!" One of the girls yelled.

"What's wrong princesses?" He asked the girls.

"Just then a perverted man intruded the school. Be careful, don't go near the south hall. Take precautions" The girls said obviously frightened by the man.

"Thanks" Tamaki said. The girls runs away and the hosts just watched them.

"That reminds me. I just saw a person that didn't look like my family's doctors. He even bumped into Serinu" Kyoya suddenly remembered.

"Then you should've said something sooner!" the twins said.

"Well, the security guards will catch him soon enough" Kyoya said.

"South Hall" They hear Mori said worriedly.

"The Special Boys' Clinic!" Honey said.

All of them remembered Haruhi and Serinu was there at the private clinic. They started to run. Worried for the girls. Tamaki, Hikaru, Mori, and Honey said "Haruhi!" while Kaoru and Kyoya had said "Serinu!"

_Back in the clinic._

Serinu had put on her tank top and Haruhi was about to wear her polo when they hear someone enter their dressing room. They turned around and was shocked to see a man.

"Uhmm. There is someone here.." Serinu said.

"Don't yell. I am.." He covered their mouths when suddenly the curtains open revealing the boys who had serious and furious faces. Tamaki kicked the man and he hit the wall.

"First, we have beauty that attracts attention" The twins spoke.

"Second, more wealth than you could imagine" Kyoya says with a very dark and sharp glare.

"Third, We cannot take.." Mori spoke.

"The ugly ways of this hideous wickedness of the world" Honey finishes.

"We, The Ouran Host Club.." Haruhi felt a cloth on her head and when she looked up, she saw Tamaki covering her with his long sleeve shirt. While Kyoya had put his long sleeve shirt gently on Serinu's shoulders.

"Have come forth and we will see you now! We're here so watch out!" The hosts says.

Both Haruhi and Serinu looked at the boys who had suddenly stood beside with weird looks.

"please spare my life!" The guy says.

The hosts had tied him and Serinu looked closely at the man.

"This will solve the problem" Tamaki says while standing up.

"Is this person really a pervert?" Serinu asked.

"Huh?" Tamaki was confused on Serinu's question.

"No." Suddenly Nekozawa turns up.

"WOAH!!" Tamaki yelled in fear while Kyoya holds him with an annoyed looked.

"Nekozawa-senpai" Serinu says.

"He asked me for directions earlier. At that time, I was listening to speedy curses. Every day, you only have to listen to it every 5 minuets to remember the curses naturally" Nekozawa says.

Serinu looked at Tamaki who was holding Kyoya for dear life and it almost made her laughed. She saw Kyoya that was laughing silently at Tamaki. When she saw his smile, it made her heart skip a bit once more. She looked away and just looked at Nekozawa.

"Do you want to hear it?" Nekozawa asked while looking at Tamaki. Kyoya pushes him and Tamaki was almost going to faint.

"No" He quickly said.

Nekozawa faces the man.

"Because I had headphones on, I couldn't hear him clearly." Nekozawa says.

"But this is not Ouran Public High School" He continues.

"What?!" The man questioned.

"This is Ouran High School" Kyoya says.

"Then what am I doing here?"

Serinu bend down a bit and looked at the man. She looked at his pockets trying to find something when she spotted a gift on his right pocket on his doctor's coat.

"Sorry. Please let me see this" Serinu took out a gift. She looked at what it said and was shocked.

"A gift for school admission?" She asked.

"I intended to give that to my daughter. She got accepted in Ouran Public High School. In the town nearby, I own a internal medicine clinic. I am Yabu." The man explained.

"Dr. Yabu?" The twins said.

"My business isn't doing well, so I took it against my wife and daughter at home. They finally couldn't take it and left me last month. But I want to at least give this to my daughter. I tried asking some people but I was mistaken for a doctor that is taking physical exams." Yabu explained more.

"That's because you're wearing a white coat, anyone would mistake that" The twins pointed out.

"Guys!" Serinu scolded them. They kept quiet and they just looked at the man.

"And there is no way a girl supported by small clinic as his could have gotten to ouran, right?" Kyoya says. Haruhi and Serinu glared at him. ' _That was offensive!_ ' both the girls thought.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." They suddenly heard Tamaki say.

"Give him a map to Ouran Public High School." Tamaki ordered.

"What? Why?" Kaoru asked.

"He will be rejected by his daughter anyways" Hikaru says.

Although no one understands why Tamaki is doing this, there is one person who understood his motive.

"Well, that would be something he has to find out right?" Serinu says.

Serinu stood up, still holding onto the long sleeve that Kyoya put around her while the hosts untied Yabu and lend him the map.

"This is the map to Ouran Public High School. I wish you luck" Tamaki says.

Yabu looked at the map then at the hosts and serinu and smiled.

"Thank You" Yabu said.

He was about to leave when he saw the fancy parents walk by. He suddenly became saddened.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"I will definitely embarrassed my daughter because of this" He said.

"What are you saying? No, you won't" Serinu tried to reason with him.

"No matter where I go, people always think I'm suspicious. My daughter will definitely suffer from embarrassment. I don't want her to.." He was cut off.

"Yabu-san" Tamaki says.

"A wise and independent girl once said that.. No matter how his outer appearance is, a father is a father." Tamaki quoted Serinu's words. Serinu looked at him surprise. But not with him quoting her words but with him calling her wise and independent.

Yabu looked at him.

"And that just came out from a girl who is in bad terms with her father. Please believe in your daughter. Father" Tamaki says. Serinu smiles.

"please accept this." Tamaki gave Yabu's gift that was designed with a bow now. He looked at it with shocked.

"Did you make this bow?" He asked.

"It's a gift for you. It's a lucky charm." Tamaki says.

Yabu looked at the gift, took it. And bowed to Tamaki.

"I am grateful" He said.

All of them smiled and just waved goodbye to him. They went to the window and watched him walk to the gate. Serinu nudged Haruhi once she realized that they still need to change back into their clothes.

"Uhmm. Excuse us, everyone. But can you please leave?" Haruhi asked. The other host gasped.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"You're not thinking of quitting the host club with Serinu, are you?" He asked.

Both Serinu and Haruhi laughed at the question.

"Don't be stupid, senpai. I just need to finish my physical exam. As a male student of course and Serinu as a female student" Haruhi says.

"But let me explain, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt and make sure that Serinu won't get involved into this anymore" Haruhi says while smiling.

Serinu looked at Tamaki and saw a hint of blush on his cheeks. She raised a brow but just shrugged it off.

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki says while hugging Haruhi. The twins and Mori was ready to punch Tamaki for it while Kyoya was smirking, Honey was watching in amazement and Serinu was shaking her head at them.

"I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna! but it's just so cute!" Tamaki says and started talking and talking.

"Cut it out, Senpai!" Haruhi yelled. She looked at Serinu with a 'Help-me-look', Serinu sighs and went over to help her.

"Hey! Don't touch her there!" Serinu yelled.

"Red Card! Looks like Tamaki-senpai is the real pervert" The twins say.

"Who cares? You guys just get out of here!" Haruhi said and pushed the boys out. Before Kyoya can walk away though, Serinu held his wrist.

"Kyoya" She called to him.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked and looked at the girl in the eyes.

"I just wanted to give you back your shirt. Thanks!" Serinu said while smiling. This made Kyoya blushed but before he knew it, Serinu had already gone back inside and Kyoya was already holding his shirt.

' _Why am I feeling like this? We just met Serinu and yet it feels like we knew her from the start. Who are you really, Adzumi Serinu? What are you not telling us?_ ' Kyoya thought to himself.

He walked away and by tomorrow comes, everything will be a normal day.. except it wouldn't be a normal day. Just an abnormal one.


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager!

**Serinu's POV**

It's very annoying to me when someone is faking something. Looking at the boys with their 'performace', it is very obvious that they are faking their tears by using eye drops. I wish this day would end soon.

I look at them and just got annoyed. They say that it's to entertain their guest, but to me it's just really annoying and cringy.

I walked up to Tamaki and gave him tea and new desserts that I've been baking for awhile. I looked at Haruhi and saw her back up until she hits Hikaru. The eye drop that Hikaru has, suddenly had fallen from his sleeve. Haruhi took it and looked at it with an annoyed face.

"What's this?" She asked.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops" Kaoru leaned on Hikaru while talking.

" _Unless your eyes are hurting or you have a bad eye sight._ " I mumbled to myself but of course, the shadow king heard me and smirked when I looked at him, who is suddenly in front me. Why is he always suddenly in front or beside me? Is he some kind of ninja or something?

"No women alive can resist a man on a brink of tears." Hikaru finished.

"that's cheating."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper." Hikaru smiles brightly and poker her cheek.

"It seems that they do this stuff a lot. Since they made me buy eye drops last week." I said. Haruhi looked at them with annoyed faces.

"Sorry you have to do this kinds of stuffs, Serinu" Haruhi apologized.

"It's alright. They seem to be used to relying on me to buy things for them" I said while arranging the plates and teacups.

"Here Haruhi." Kaoru said while reaching into his large sleeve. "This is for you." He placed a sweet in her hand.

"It's for me?"

"And this one is for you, Serinu" Hikaru said while reaching into his large sleeve. He took my hand gave me a sweet.

"For..... Me?" I was really confuse. Why would they give me a sweet?

"Aren't both of you the cutest?" The Twins said.

Haruhi's fans started to crowding around her.

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi! Both you and Serinu. You really are best friends, aren't you?"

"Well to be honest with you, we don't really like sweets.But you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for our mothers, right?" Haruhi said while smiling at me. I just nodded while hiding my face with my hair.

All of her fangirls blushed and sighed.

"How admirable of you two!" Tamaki suddenly said while leaning close to us.

"Such devotion to your mothers' memories. Please Haruhi and Serinu, take as many of these as you like." He said while piling in our hands with candies.

The host club clapped while I just wanted to face palm.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake" Haruhi said bluntly.

"How could you? My tears are always genuine, Haruhi! Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet? Serinu, do you think my tears are fake?" He asked me suddenly.

"Yes" I said coldly to him.

"That's a bit cold. Anyways, what do you think of this prince edition photos?" He leaned closer to me and had put his arm around me while showing me his photos.

"I don't want it" I quickly said with a poker face.

"Why, Serinu? Wouldn't you be happy to see my face? You might even fall in love with me" He said confidently.

"Why would I fall for you? _It's disgusting to fall in love with my--_ " I couldn't continue what I was about to say when Kyoya suddenly went up to me.

"It's disgusting to fall in love with your what? What is he to you?" Kyoya asked. The host looked at us while me and him just looked at each other's eyes. I refuse to tell him anything.

He was about to talk again when I notice a girl hiding behind the door. Isn't that... Houshakuji Renge? When did she enroll here?

The host club looked at where I'm looking at and had finally notice the girl.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest" The twins announced. They walked over to girl and held a rose out to her. Where the heck did the rose come from?

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked.

"Watching from afar is no fun" Hikaru grinned.

"Please miss." The twins creepily said. They're kinda creeping her out.

"Stop that." Tamaki says while walking over to them.

"How may times do I have to tell you boys to be courteous to our first time guests?" He pushed the twins aside and held out a rose to the girl. Where did they get those roses? Seriously!

"Don't be afraid... Princess. Are you shocked because of my beauty?" He leaned closer to girl. Flirty much?

I walked to the door of the Black Magic Club and when I was about to knock I hear the girl yell at Tamaki. I looked back and was shock that she had said many insults (that are true) about Tamaki. Tamaki couldn't take it and had suddenly fall down in slow motion. A new technique I suppose.

"I don't suppose, you are?" Kyoya asked.

She suddenly gasped and ran forward to Kyoya, she jumped on Tamaki's back and didn't even acknowledge that he was hurt by her weight. Once she was in front of Kyoya, she hugged him.

"It's you! Kyoya!" she screamed in joy.

"Oh how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!" she smiled happily.

Haruhi looked at me with a shock face. She was asking me if I knew something about this but I just shrugged my shoulders while shaking my head. I don't know what's happening but I know I'm not gonna like it even one bit.

* * *

After everyone left, I served tea to the host and the girl and sat on the chair that was a bit far away from them.

"Your fiance?"

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Of course! My name is Houshakuji Renge and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's First Year Class A tomorrow."

I looked over the corner and saw Tamaki sulked miserably.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked. All of us looked at Tamaki.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy" Me and Kaoru said at the same time. He looked at me and suddenly turned his head away. He was obviously blushing though, did I do something? Suddenly, I hear a pen break. I looked around but saw nothing. Where the heck did that came from?

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" He stated, obviously annoyed.

' _He wasn't bothered before, why does it annoy him now?_ ' I thought.

Before anyone can start talking again, Renge suddenly started telling her story on how she fell in love with Kyoya. We all looked at her with confusion written all over our faces. I agree that Kyoya **_is_** kind and helpful, but he does it in secret not in public.

He shows a serious face towards everyone all the time but when he's alone, he's really kind and helpful towards other people. But I can't agree about how he adored flowers in a backyard, Kyoya doesn't really adore any flowers except for a Sunflower. He doesn't really say why he likes it though.

Renge said something about Kyoya's soul being pure and he looked at her in shock. He looked at the host club and was surprised by their stares. I sniggered at them. Kyoya looked at me and glared so I just covered my mouth with my hand.

"No, no, no ,no ,no!" They all said while shaking their heads.

"Did you get the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I could not have seen wrong!" Renge said while standing up.

Renge suddenly started going on about the personality of Kyoya but it was quite the opposite to what we know of Kyoya. The twins ran around going crazy while hearing Renge out.

Mori stood looking confused,

Honey had his mouth open in shock,

Haruhi was sweatdropping.

While I just raised my brow.

Kyoya stood in the middle, not looking fazed.

None of us could believe a word Renge was saying.

"He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial!" She started squealing. She suddenly pointed her finger at Kyoya. "You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

Everyone became silent after what she said. Oh! She's an Otaku like me? But the good thing is, I'm not that crazy.

"Uki?"

"Doki?"

"OTAKU!"

"OTAKU?!"

Mori just looked confused.

"ohh.."

"I've never seen one!!"

"What are you talking about? You've obviously had already seen an Otaku, she's working for you!" she started pointing towards me. How did she...?

"I know my fellow Otaku's very well" She smiled at me.

"You're an Otaku, Serinu?!"

"Uhh...." I really don't know what to say so I just nodded.

"I get it now" Kyoya suddenly said.

"You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and would somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character wears glasses as well."

I looked at Renge and she was fangirling behind them.

"So, she made it up?" Tamaki asked.

"Ohh! The famous game 'Uki Doki Memorial'.. No wonder the character there seemed very familiar" I said out loud. Whoops.

"You know the game?" They asked.

"Of course she knows! She's an Otaku like me!" Renge said.

"Uh, kinda, I saw a bunch of girls buying that game when I was going to the grocery store. The guy that was in the photo looked very familiar to me but I couldn't figure it out who it is. I kinda forgot about it after then" I explained.

"you're not really her fiance, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, This is the first time I've ever met the woman" Kyoya answered while folding his arms.

We all sweat dropped.

' _You could have said something sooner.'_ I thought.

"According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club, is that true Kyoya?" Renge asked with her eyes shining with excitement.

"That's right! Kyo-chan is the host club's director." Honey answered for him.

Renge started chattering but I just stood up and ignored them. I took a bunch of trays with plates and tea cups on it and went inside the kitchen to clean it up. I was cleaning up when I suddenly heard Renge. She has a very loud voice.

"I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm going to be the manager of this host club." She declared.

After I heard that, I suddenly hit my project and it was really loud when it crash and was broken into pieces. Gosh, I'm really clumsy. Now I have to make a new project. I closed the faucet and went around the counter to pick up the pieces.

Suddenly, I hear the door open loudly. I looked up and saw Kaoru with worried look.

"Is everything alright in here, Serinu?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. I just accidentally hit my project and now it had broken into pieces." I said while picking it up one by one to put in the trash.

"Idiot! Don't pick it up! You'll cut yourself!" He yelled at me while trying to stop me.

"I will only cut myself if I was in a hurry to pick the pieces up. I'm picking it up gently. Stop worrying" I said. Sometimes people don't have common sense -,-

"But still.."

"Kaoru, I'm fine. Go back there. Hikaru will be worried if you're not there beside him" I said.

He was hesitant at first but still manage to leave. I sighed and threw the pieces at the trash can. Now, how am I gonna make a new one? My project is due next week. Ugh, this is really frustrating.

I went back to cleaning the plates and tea cups and after I was finished. I walk back to the group.

"By the way, where's the girl in a maid outfit?" Renge asked.

"You mean Serinu? She's in the kitchen, cleaning" Kaoru replied.

"How do you know she's there?" They asked.

"Well, remember when we heard something break a while ago? That was Serinu in the kitchen." Kaoru said.

"I hope she didn't break anything that belongs to the club or else, she'll owe us money too" Kyoya said.

"I didn't. I accidentally hit the pot I was making for my project. Now I have to make a new one" I said.

They jumped when I suddenly spoke.

"You mean the pot that you colored with red and violet flowers?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup" I said.

"But, your project is due next week" Haruhi worriedly looked at me.

"It's fine. I can just asked the teacher to let me do my project after class tomorrow." I said.

"Hmm.." I hear Renger hummed. I look at her confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that.. You seem very familiar." She said while deep in thought.

"Oh, I sang for your birthday last year" I said. Which is true. She was here at Japan last year with her Dad.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. But I think I saw you in the video game too" She said.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"Yes! I remember! Miyabi-kun has a girl best friend in the game! She likes him and I do ship them together but since Miyabi-kun is in love with me, she gave up her feelings for his happiness" She said.

"What does that have to do anything with me?" I asked.

"You look just like girl best friend in the game! Here look!" She exclaimed and showed me the picture of the Miyabi guy and a girl that looks a bit like me except she was blonde.

"She does look like Serinu" The host club said.

"Except, she looks more like the girl version of Tama-chan" Honey said.

"Yeah, you're right. If I hadn't known any better, you guys could be twins if Serinu dyes her hair blonde" The twins say.

Tamaki looked at the picture more closely and suddenly he was holding his head.

"hey are you okay?" I asked worriedly while holding his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." He said while smiling.

I just frowned. Is he starting to remember?

"Anyways, who here is great with baking?"

"Seri-chan is! She sometimes bake the desserts for the club!"

"Great! Serinu help me make cookies please"

"uhmm.. I don't.."

"Of course she'll help! Serinu you take care of Renge, okay?"

"wait!"

"Come on!" 

And suddenly, I'm being pulled by Renge. Great -,- just great.

* * *

_The next day.._

**Tamaki's POV**

I can't forget what happened yesterday. A picture suddenly popped in my head when I looked at the girl that looked like Serinu except the girl was blonde. I saw a little girl playing with me. But it was kinda blurry. Who was that?

"I've thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." I told the gathered group.

"Why do you say that?" The devil twins asked curiously.

"Well it's fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring up the the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness may be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity" I pointed out.

"Good Grief." I hear my daughter (Haruhi) say.

Kaoru started coughing and was pointing to his right. I was confused when he was doing that. Did I say something bad?

He faced palmed and pointed at Serinu whose eyes are hidden behind her bangs. Oh no.

"Uh.. Serinu! I didn't meant any harm.. I-it's just.. You and Haruhi are very similar, so I-i don't think.. Uhmm" I don't know what to say! Serinu is clearly hurt that I forgot that she's Haruhi's friend.

"It's okay, Tamaki. You don't have to explain. You want Haruhi to be more girly, I understand that" She said in a quiet tone but I manage to hear her.

"Really? That's a relief" I sighed.

"But.."

"Eh?"

"Do remember that you should respect a person for who he or she is.. Don't force a person to be someone their not. In short, don't force Haruhi to be a bit more girly because that is not what she is. If you can't accept a person for who they are, I don't think you deserve to talk to them nor be friends with them. A person is unique in their own way, don't try change them because the world will boring if we're all the same." Serinu said coldly to me.

I was moved by her words. She's right though. A person **_is_** unique in their own way. She may be shy but she amazes me every time when she talks like that.

We hear the door knob open and saw Renge stepped in holding something in her hands.

"Hey everyone!" She walks in. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies!"

"Oh, isn't she lady like? I'm so moved by your generosity." I say to her.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." She muttered, harshly at me.

I whimpered and went to my corner. Why she's so mean to me?!

**Back to Serinu's POV**

Poor Tamaki. He really isn't used to people not liking him. I wish I could help but I need to focus on making them remember, but not to forceful.

"Kyoya-sama, Serinu-san just taught me how to make commoner cookies. I'm sorry though, I burnt them a little bit." Renge smiled so sweetly at Kyoya. Kyoya on the other hand just gave a fake smile with fake impressed expression. 

"Not bad. I'm honored." He says. I suddenly felt a sudden thug in my chest. It kinda hurts. What the heck is happening to me?

I looked at Honey-senpai when he suddenly went skipping to Renge.

"Renge-chan! Let me try your cookies." He said and took one cookie. He stood up and took a bite.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt."

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you" Takashi warned.

Renge suddenly glared at them. She stood up and went over to Honey-senpai. Suddenly she pinched his cheek very roughly. Her hair suddenly became a bunch of snakes and she's now looking like medusa.

"Oww! She pinched me and she's scaring me!" Honey cried.

Mori carried Honey and they started running while Renge was chasing after them. Poor Honey. I looked at Kyoya and he was smiling oh so innocently. That seems like an evil smile than a innocent smile though. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Can't you tell your **_fiancee_** , to calm down? She just hurt Honey-senpai" I said.

"I don't think she'll listen." Kyoya said.

"Why not? She follows what you say. Why wouldn't she listen to you?" I asked.

Before Kyoya could talk though, Honey suddenly hugged my legs while crying.

"Seri-chan! She's scaring me!!" He sobbed.

I carried him and soothingly patted his back to calm him down. Kyoya stood beside me and was obviously now annoyed. I sighed while looking at Mori who was running away from Medusa.. erm.. I mean Renge. I reach for my pocket and took out the cookiesthat I made.

"Here, eat this cookie. I made this." I said while giving him a cookie.

"Thank you, Seri-chan!" He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and put him down.

"I'm gonna get milk!" He said while skipping away with a smile.

"You're very great with kids" Kyoya complimented.

"Thanks.. But honey-senpai isn't really... a kid.." I said.

"I know but still, it seem you can get along with any kids" He said.

I blushed at what he said and hid my face with my hair. Suddenly Haruhi took one cookie from Renge's and took one cookie from mine.

"They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them" Haruhi said while biting Renge's cookie.

"But your baking is really amazing, Serinu!" Haruhi said while biting my cookie.

"really? that's good" I said while taking one of my cookies and started eating them.

Suddenly the twins came up to us. Hikaru was with Haruhi and Kaoru was with me.

"Haruhi, May I try?" Hikaru asked and then bite the other side of the cookie that was in Haruhi's mouth.

"Oh oh, Serinu. You've got cookie crumbs on your face" Kaoru said. Suddenly he started to lick my face. I hear another pen break. Whoever that person is, I think he needs another new pen.

Suddenly Tamaki chased them and Kyoya... uhm.. well he seems he's in a bad mood since I can clearly see a black aura around him.

"Very undisciplined! Every single one of you are very undisciplined." Renge said suddenly.

"Except you Kyoya-sama and Serinu-san, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you need to have some sort of dark side, understand? Your behavior are childish! As your manager, it's my duty to change your character background, let's start with you!" She pointed at Honey who was terrified.

"If all you are is cute on the inside and out, then you're no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the baby face thug!" Honey, who was really terrified, ran towards me. I hugged him and patted his back.

She turned to Mori next, "Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunkie."

Next was the twins, "The twins will be basketball players, who's slaved in their own world."

Next was Haruhi.. She can't be serious? Haruhi is fine for who she is! "Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied."

Isn't that... How I'm living now? An honor student that is constantly being bullied?

Last was Tamaki, "As for you, Tamaki. You're the school's idol who's admired for his good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex, you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince."

Tamaki suddenly gasped. But.. He is a lonely prince. Maybe before Renge makes roles for them, she should try to get to know them first.

She looked at me and Kyoya and smiled. "And Kyoya, You're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, kay?"

"And Serinu, you're perfect just the way you are too. So just stay as loyal, kind, generous, and tsundere as ever, kay?" She said. Tsundere? Seriously? I'm the opposite of a Tsundere!

"We're honored. right?" Kyoya smiled at me but it was obvious he was telling me to go along with it.

"yeah...right" I said quietly. I was really annoyed by this.

The twins who was clearly annoyed, pulled Kyoya away from Renge.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru started whining.

"You've got to do something" Kaoru said.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." We looked at Tamaki who was asking Renge for advice while posing.

I sighed and shook my head. I took my bag and told them that I've gotta finish my project. Which was true. I walked to ground floor and went inside the Pot Making Class. I looked up and saw Reiko-chan.

"Reiko-chan?" I called out. She looked up and smiled a little.

"Hello, Serinu-san. What brought you here?"

"I needed to make a brand new pot for my project. The other one shattered. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I had finished my project yesterday so today, I'm making a bunch of pots to put my curses there"

"Oh okay"

"I see there's chaos at your club"

"Huh? Oh.. Uhm.. yeah. Renge just transferred and she's making everyone change who they are." I took a deep breath to relax myself.

"And you don't like that?"

"No.. I hate it. She came and she was alright at first but when she demanded them to change, I just can't take it! Especially about Haruhi! she's making Haruhi change! For me, Haruhi is fine just the way he is" I think reiko doesn't know.

"I know she's a girl. You don't have to keep it a secret."

"Oh Good.." I sighed in relief.

"Anyways, if you don't like what she's doing. Why don't you tell her?"

"I want to but.. She's trying to make the Host Club better and Kyoya seems to be happy that someone is helping him manage the club."

"But if you don't tell her, she'll be making everyone to change. Do you want that?"

"No.. Of course I don't want that, for me.. Everyone is fine for who they are, either they are bad or good. Everyone has a dark past and she should know that!

She can't just assume that someone isn't going through something just because they're childish or always happy go lucky. She needs to know a person first before she judges them.

She likes Kyoya and is blinded by the fact that he's a shadow king who is evil in his own way. She thinks he's perfect when he isn't!" I was really frustrated.

"If that's how you feel, then tell her. Don't be afraid to hurt someone because they need to learn to be hurt so they can grow"

"I know that, Reiko-chan.. I know. But she wants to help and I don't want to put her down when she was trying to help"

"Mind telling me what kind of personality she suggested to the others?"

I sighed and nodded. I started telling her about every role that the host got and she just smiled a little again.

"Haruhi's role... It seems like it fits you more than it fits her"

"I know. I've gotta feeling that I will be affected if Haruhi acted like how my life is right now"

Suddenly Reiko looked at me with serious face.

"Did you tell her yet?" Oh that..

"No. I couldn't. She's already enjoying at the Host Club. I don't want to worry her nor put a burden on her"

"You don't seem like a burden"

"I am a burden. I'm worthless, ugly, stupid, clumsy.. I'm nothing! I don't even know if I should stay at the Host Club. I'm only giving them problems"

"You are not a burden, Serinu. In fact, the way the black magic club sees it. You bring light to the host club. When it's very serious, you remind them why they even formed the host club, you cheer them on with their decisions and you help them go to the right path. You've been helping even though you're being left behind"

"Wow, Reiko-chan. I didn't expect that from you" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Like you said, everyone is unique in their own way. We're friends because you have a unique way to befriend me. A dark person. We're very different and yet the same sometimes. You are the light, I am the dark. That's what makes us friends because we're different from each other. You've been supporting my curses even though they're creepy, It's my turn to do something for you"

"Thanks, Reiko-chan. I appreciate it" I said smiling at her.

"You're very welcome. Shall we continue with our pots?" She smiled. A real smile.

"Sure" I giggled.

We continued making our pots while chatting. I got to know Reiko more and more. I looked at the door and it was slightly opened. Did I close the door properly? Hmm.

"Oh and Serinu?"

"Hmm?"

"You are not worthless, you're worthy. You are not ugly, You're beautiful even for the black magic club, You're very smart, do not ever call yourself stupid, and You are not clumsy, you are very graceful.. Remember that"

"I will" I smiled brightly.

We continued and just enjoyed what we were doing.

* * *

_The next day.._

Everyone was shooting their scenes. Uhmm. I didn't know they'll have a shooting.

"Serinu! Ready for your scene with Kyoya?" Renge yelled.

"Uhmm.. Maybe you should play it! I'd rather just sit this one out! I'm not comfortable with all of this cameras. And I'm not a host! I'd rather serve foods and drinks and towels to them" I said.

"Hmm. Alright then! We can just change the plot" Renge left and I sighed.

"Not comfortable or just shy?" I hear the shadow king say.

"Both." I replied.

"Why don't you join? You can be Tamaki's... Hmm.. what is it again? What were you saying before we met Renge?"

I sighed and faced Kyoya. "Kyoya, just forget it, okay! Just forget it!"

"What are you not telling us? It's quite obvious you know us more than we think you do. Did you know us before? Before you even enrolled here at Ouran Academy?" He was demanding me to answer.

"Kyoya, stop asking when you really don't care at all" I coldly say.

"Who said that I don't care? I want to know, Serinu. I care about what's happening. I care about you" He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"If you care, you won't push me to talk. You would wait for me to be ready to talk about it" I said moving closely to him.

He remained silent and just muttered something before leaving. I looked to my left and I saw the twins who are running towards me.

"Hey Hikaru, Hey Kaoru" I said looking at the twins.

"I'm Hikaru, He's Kaoru" Kaoru tried to trick me.

"No. That's Hikaru" I pointed to the right twin "and You're Kaoru" I pointed to the left twin.

They looked at me with surprised looks.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you guys look the same but you're still different from each other, Hikaru you have a little mole just beneath your right ear and Kaoru your little mole is just beneath your left ear. That's why you guys have a liking to a certain direction from your spots and your hair" I pointed out.

They looked at me with amazement in their eyes.

"Wow. You really are observant" They say.

"Thanks" I smiled with my eyes a little bit closed.

Suddenly they stared at me like they just realized something. I waved at them and was calling out their names but they weren't listening at all. Did I do something?

I turned away and when I was just about to leave they call me out.

"Serinu?"

I turned around and looked at them. "Yes?"

"It's been a really long years since we last saw you, huh?" Kaoru said with disbelief in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Did they already remember?

"Serinu, we've missed you a lot" Hikaru said with the same disbelief in his eyes.

Realization hit me. "You... guys.... Remember me"

"I can't believe it! It's been so long!" Hikaru suddenly hugged me. Same goes for Kaoru.

"You... You remember!" I hugged them back tightly. I was crying.

"How could we forget? How?" They asked while pulling away from our hug.

"It was **_her_** fault. She knew some people that can make a person forget something or someone"

"We need to tell the others!" Kaoru said.

"No! Guys, we can't do that" I protested.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better if they knew?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes it would. But if we told them, it might hurt their brains and would cause them to permanently forget **_everything_** "

"So they need to remember in their own way?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, it would be the best for them. Can you keep this one a secret?"

"Of course! We promise to keep this a secret" They say while smiling.

"Thank you!" I smiled before hugging them. They hugged me back and when we pulled away, we laughed.

"You were the only person who knew which twin is who" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, but someone might know who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru. That person is coming very soon" I said.

"And we can't wait" Kaoru said and smiled.

Everything was going fine when we hear something crashed. We looked at each other and one person was on our mind. 'Haruhi!'

We ran towards the sound and saw Haruhi on the ground while Tamaki was holding one of the guys' collar. I ran up to Haruhi, and held her shoulder.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. She had a teary eye and I almost lost my cool.

"Who pushed Haruhi?" I asked.

"This two guys did!"

"Wait Suoh! It's not what you think! That girl started it!" The other guy pointed at Renge. "She was giving us a hard time."

I looked at Haruhi if they were telling the truth and she nodded. She stood up and I helped her.

"He's telling the truth senpai. It wasn't their fault. They were provoked." Haruhi said.

This is what I'm afraid of. Renge was too judgmental towards everyone that got her to be in trouble.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and moved away while he was checking up on Haruhi. I looked at Renge who was just looking down.

"You shouldn't judge people, Renge"

"Eh?" She looked at me confused.

"You shouldn't judge people by their appearance. You need to get to know them and **_really_** know them before you judge them. Judging people by their appearance will just lead you to trouble. Stop judging and start knowing first." I said.

Haruhi and Tamaki was having a scene and I noticed the camera man filming this. "Beau-beau" I hear Renge stuttered. I looked at her and just shook my head in disappointment. "Please tell me you got that camera man?" She says.

"Yes boss!" The guy replied.

"This is so fitting for what I wanted" She said. While me and the host club just looked at her in disbelief. After everything that happened, all she cares about is the fantasy in her head.

Suddenly I hear a smash. We all looked with surprise faces to the sound and it was Kyoya, breaking the camera with a rock. His knuckles were held the rock very tightly that it was nearly white. I see a little blood come out of his hand but it seems he doesn't care about it, right now.

"Kyoya-sama" Renge said with a surprise expression.

"Immediately stop the filming that is endangering the lives of my host club members. I'm not happy" He sternly said. He's really mad.

"Well it's not that bad." Kaoru said while walking side by side with his twin, Honey, and Mori.

"We had fun filming" Hikaru said.

"Why?" I looked at Renge. "Kyoya-sama.. You're suppose to pet me on the head and tell me not to worry!" She yelled.

"I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being a pest" Kyoya says more coldly.

"A pest?" Tears started to fall down Renge's cheeks. "You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so different now? Tell me why!"

"Because that wouldn't be the real Kyoya" I said. She looked at me and the others and then she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"That isn't Kyoya" Tamaki says.

"The Kyoya that you see in your fantasy and in the game are different from the real Kyoya. You were so blinded by your fantasies that you didn't see Kyoya for who he really is" I said.

"But.." I looked at Haruhi and she nodded, understanding what she needs to do.

"Does it really matter?" Renge looked up at Haruhi who is kneeling down next to her.

"I... I don't believe it!" Renge stood up and ran away. Both me and Haruhi chased after her. "Renge!" We yelled.

We ran to stairs and found Renge at the overpass of the school. We went up to her when she was looking at a building.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My treasure flew into that building" She replied. We looked at the building. I looked down and saw Kyoya standing and looking at us down the stairs. I just avoid looking at his gaze and helped Renge. We ran to the building and she quickly asked for the key of the director's office.

"Recently, the director is often working in the field. I can't lend you the key" The secretary harshly said to Renge.

"Please" Before Renge can further talk, the secretary already left.

"Renge-chan" Haruhi called out to her.

"I am being punished" Renge said.

"I also know.. That there's a difference between a game and a reality. But Haruhi-kun, Serinu-chan. Is imagining a bad thing?" She asked to us while still not facing us.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. but.." Haruhi said and Renge finally looked at us.

"It is waste to think of someone one-sidedly. It is interesting because people can be unpredictable." I continued.

"Unpredictable? What does that mean?" She asked.

"Are you troubled, princess?" We hear Tamaki's Voice. We looked behind her and she looked at the direction of the voice. The boys were walking towards us. They kept walking until they were in front of us. Me and Haruhi smiled at them.

"We saw everything" Kaoru says while doing a peace sign.

"You should rely on us at a time like this." Hikaru says while grinning.

"Let's look together." Honey says cutely.

"I will help too" Mori says.

"Look for it as well. But I don't have the key" Renge said.

"When it comes to things like this, you can rely on this idiots. They can surprise you in a very interesting way" I said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Serinu. But I don't like being called an idiot." He said to me.

"You are an idiot. So shut up and continue" I said. He glared at me and sighed.

"I was afraid something might happen, So I made a copy of all the keys in the school." Kyoya says while pulling the keys he had and while smirking. How the heck did that fit inside his uniform though?

"That prince of yours isn't able to do this kind of thing, right?" Tamaki asked.

The boys and Haruhi smirked. Renge looked at me.

"Told you they'd surprise you in a very interesting way" I said while smirking.

"They seem to surprise a lot of people" She said and looked back at the guys.

"See? Unpredictable, right?" Haruhi says. Renge looked at her.

"Yeah." She only said then nodded. Haruhi walked up to her while I held my elbow. I was really uncomfortable standing outside the Director's Office despite the good mood going around us.

"Abandon your one-sided thinking. Seriously, look at the people around you. Then slowly fall in love with him. You will be happy too" Haruhi says. Renge look back at the host club who was just smirking the whole time.

"Kyoya-sama and everyone... Sorry for giving you trouble again." She apologized then she bowed. She smiled at them and this time a genuine one.

"Oh and Serinu?" She looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"I overheard you and your friend talking yesterday. About how I shouldn't a change a person because we are different and it makes us unique and how it would be boring if everyone is the same" She told me. I got embarrassed. She overheard us?!

"You're right. This school.. The host club.. They would all be really boring if we weren't different from one another. And you're friend is right too. We're all friends because we're different from one another and different is a good thing" She said.

"It is.." I said.

"And you shouldn't let anyone bring you down too" She said. I panicked, I know what she meant by that.

"Eh? What do you mean, Renge?" The host asked.

"Nothing! I was with Reiko-chan yesterday and I was just feeling down and she was just cheering me up! Right, Renge?" I said quickly while looking at Renge with a 'Please-don't-tell-them' look.

"oh.. Uhmm. Right! She remember some people in her past and how they were bringing her down before" She said.

"Alright. Serinu said the same things to me though" Tamaki says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said that we should respect a person for who they are and that we shouldn't force them to be someone they are not because if we can't accept them, we don't deserve them"

"That is very true." Renge said.

"You guys go find Renge's treasure and I'll keep watch here" I said. I don't feel comfortable on how they are talking about me.

They nodded and unlocked the Director's Office they went inside and I stood outside keeping watch. I feel a tap on my shoulders and I look behind me, It was the twins.

"You don't feel comfortable going near the old man's office, huh?" they asked.

"No. I kind of hate him right now." I said.

"We understand, we were there when he said those words" They said before going back inside.

I looked down and just took a deep breath.

* * *

_The Next Day.._

We were all watching their film and I was just surprise that Kyoya took the data from the camera.

"Wasn't the camera ruined?" Haruhi asked.

Before anyone can answer though the guests arrived saying they bought the video of the host club's film. The host club was confused but realized it quickly that Kyoya did something. While the guests were fangirling, The twins were annoyed and Tamaki hid his eyes with his bangs, similar to what I did before.

" ** _Kyoya_** " Tamaki said.

"I may have broken the camera's lens but the footage that we already shot wasn't damaged, but naturally I did cut out that one violent scene." He said while showing the CD's he made.

"What? when did you make this?" Haruhi asked while looking at the CD.

"Kyo-chan, there's more orders" Honey said while looking at the computer.

"If this continues, I should rush the factories to increase the production" Kyoya said.

"You're selling them online?" Haruhi asked.

"Could it be... I really.." Haruhi was just in complete shock.

"It is so interesting that there are so many orders." Kyoya said happily. I shook my head at evil shadow king. He has a black heart.

He leaned forward towards Haruhi and I could still hear him. "Just as I predicted" He patted Haruhi's shoulder before turning around. Haruhi is now officialy frightened by Kyoya.

"Why do you have to scare Haruhi so much?" I asked while helping him with the papers.

"It's fun" He says while smirking.

"You are a dark person." I said.

"Speaking of dark. Since I owe you an apology for pushing you to answer my questions. I'll let go of you calling me an idiot" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and he was just smirking. While I was.. Blushing. Stupid Jerk!

Suddenly we hear someone fall, We looked behind us and saw Tamaki on the ground with an arrow on his heart. Haruhi must have said something again. I looked at the door and Renge came inside. She's still here.

"Renge?" I said causing the host club to look at my direction. Tamaki stood up with the same confused expression.

"I thought you'd gone back to France already" Tamaki said.

"I can't believe I didn't realized this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me." Renge sighed "I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people"

"When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!" She held Haruhi's hands. Tamaki on the other hand is cursing and muttering angrily.

"Come on, Haruhi! Let's go over to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better!" Renge started pulled Haruhi.

"Hey Serinu,"

"You okay with that?" The twins asked.

"Of course it's okay. I'm not forbidding Haruhi to befriend anyone. She's her own free person" I said.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai,"

"You okay with that too?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true" Kyoya says before closing his black book.

"NO IT ISN'T!!" Tamaki yelled.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place?" Me and Kyoya said in the same time. But I was asking coldly.

Tamaki was about to yell but stopped himself, he looked at me nervously.

"W-well... y-yeah a female companion.. but not a girlfriend" He said while shaking.

"I get how you are trying explain things, Tamaki-senpai. But do realize that I'm a girl and Haruhi's friend. You keep forgetting that simple fact everyday" I said before leaving.

He was calling out to me but I just ignored him. I need to design my pot. I took a deep breath while walking and just look up outside.

' _Mom, are you seeing this? Can you help me? I can't get this hatred off me. Please look after me_ ' I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the fanfiction is from both the Anime and Live Action
> 
> I'm just telling because you readers might be confused.
> 
> If you weren't then I'm glad.. Please comment if you liked or loved it :) Thanks!


	5. The Twins' Fight!!

**_*12 years ago*_ **

_The twins were sitting on the bench and was enjoying the silence until suddenly a 4 year old Serinu called out to them._

_"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Come play with me please!" little serinu pleaded._

_"Okay, we'll play with you.." the little twins said._

_"yay!" little serinu cheered._

_"we'll play with you if you play our game" the little twins said._

_"Sure!"_

_"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game" the little twins suggested._

_"If you guess which one is Hikaru, then we'll play with you but if you guess wrong then you aren't our friend anymore"_

_"okay.."_

_"Well, which one is Hikaru?"_

_"Hmm.. Let's see, That's Hikaru" little serinu pointed to the right._

_"And that's Kaoru" she pointed to the left._

_The twins looked at her and they smiled._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Well, you guys have your own personality and uniqueness even if your twins and for me. Hikaru is the matured, protective one and Kaoru is the sweet, protective one. Both of you are protective but you have your own personality even if you're twins. You guys may look alike but you're very different."_

_"Then, let's play the game you want seri-chan!" they said and smiled._

_The trio had fun and played all day, it took a while until Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki came and joined their world of fun. But it seems it wasn't going to last long.._

_***Present Time*** _

**Serinu's POV**

I finally had the whole day to go to work! I quickly finished my assignments, projects, future assignments and future projects, so now I have the whole day to go to work. For some they don't like to go work but my work isn't just typical type of work. I'm working as a waitress, roller skater guider, and performer in La Luna Shibuya. Its where people can roller skate or learn to roller skate and where anyone can perform except no one wants to because they kept requesting for us waiters and waitress to perform for them, its tiring but its makes more money.

Anyways, I'm already half way to my work when my phone suddenly rang.

**_*KISS KISS FALL IN!*_ **

I took out my phone to see the caller and it was Kaoru. I quickly answered.

***Convo***

_Kaoru -_ Me

Hey, Kaoru. What's up?

_Hey, where are you? Haruhi already came but you didn't._

I had the whole day today to go to work. I've already finished my assignments and projects and the advance projects and assignments.

_Aww! You're so lucky! We need to go to school today because of our failing grade in math. We have to do a retest._

Well, if you studied harder, you would have the permission to skip school today.

_I am studying harder! It's just so hard!_

It's not that hard. You just don't want to understand it.

_Whatever. Anyways, gotta go. It's almost time for class._

Okay, bye.

_bye!_

***End of Convo***

I smiled at the thought of Kaoru being worried about me. It's kinda nice that the Hitachiin Twins remember me and started being there for me but I still feel like something is missing.

"Serinu!" I hear someone call me.

I looked behind me and saw Kaizo. One of my co-workers.

"Good Morning Kaizo." I said in my usual monotone.

"You heading to work?"

"Obviously.. I wouldn't be going to the direction of La Luna Shibuya if I wasn't going to work"

"Still sarcastic.. When will you show who you really are to me?"

"Isn't my performance and being a guide enough for you to see who I really am?"

"Nope! I want to see the real Serinu. The one who isn't afraid to show her true self"

"Whatever"

We started walking together and once we stepped inside. Our co-workers began their daily routine.

"Oooh! Do I sense romance between the two of you?" Ino teased. She's my best friend here at work.

"No. Never" Me and Kaizo said.

"You guys are so symmetrical!" Yuna said in her usual cheery voice.

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked.

"Nope! Kaizo, dude. Since when were you courting Serinu?" Deiki asked. One of Kaizo's "Bros"

"What are you talking about? We just happened to see each other and just went to work together." Kaizo defended.

"Really? I thought you were courting her" Raito said. Kaizo's other twin.

"Oh shut up! I would never court her, okay? And where were you and Taiko?! Why'd you guys leave me?!" Kaizo asked.

"You're so noisy. Keep it down will you?" I said rudely to him.

"Don't blame me! Blame my two brothers who left me" He defended.

"You're triplets are you not? Don't expect that the 3 of you will always go somewhere together. Somehow, someday, you will have to split up and live your own lives" I said.

All of them were speechless. I went to the changing room and changed into my waitress [uniform](http://racespace.org/wp-content/uploads/high-collar-hotel-uniform-restaurant-uniforms-for-waiterwaitress-waiter-and-waitress-uniforms.jpg) and put on my [roller skates](https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1HWqDe3MPMeJjy1Xbq6AwxVXah/202247673/HTB1HWqDe3MPMeJjy1Xbq6AwxVXah.jpg). When being a roller skater guide, I can wear anything, the same goes for performing.

I went out and joined the others who are already taking orders from our costumers. I took my paper and pen and roller skated to a costumer who just sat down. I put on my smile and started working.

_Meanwhile.._

**Kaoru's POV**

The test was so hard! Good thing I reviewed last night, If I didn't, I think my paper would be blank. I looked at my brother and wondered if he manage to answer all of it.

"Hikaru, did you answered all of it?" I asked.

"No, just some. I really couldn't understand anything on it. How about you?" He asked.

"I answered but there were a few that I had skip because I forgot the equation." I said.

"Same" He sighs. He was looking at Haruhi when suddenly he sat up.

"By the way, did you see Serinu? I don't think she went to school today"

"She didn't. She had permission to skip school today since she finished everything in a nick of time."

"How'd you know that?"

"I called her a while ago."

"You've been texting and calling Serinu lately. Is there something going on?"

"Nothing's going on. You do the same. You either text or call her too."

"yeah, but you seem to be more closer to her than before. When we were kids I was the one who was closer to her" Hikaru whispered.

"When it was about us. Yes, she was more closer to you but when we're with them, she was more closer to Kyoya and Tamaki than how she was closer to us" I whispered back.

"I guess. It kinda feels strange after remembering her."

"Yeah. Who knew her closed eyed smile can make us remember her that fast." I grinned.

"Yeah.."

After our conversation, we listened to out teacher and just let the time fly by.

_A few hours later.._

**Kyoya's POV**

Everyone has been doing their job perfectly, it has been a few hours now though. But Serinu hasn't come yet, Is she late again? I better raise up Haruhi's Debt so she wouldn't be late all the time.

I looked at the twins and they were playing their game. "The Which One Is Hikaru Game". I never understood the game although I don't really care, as long it keeps the money up then there is no problem.

I was about to go typing on my laptop again when I hear Haruhi commented on the twins' game.

"That's the dumbest I've ever heard." she said as she passed the twins.

"What you got a problem with it Haruhi?" They asked, obviously offended.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." She said as she turn to face them.

"That's not very nice" They scolded.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." Kaoru said.

They started to lecture Haruhi, I was gonna ignore it but I heard Tamaki mumbling behind me, looking at the laptop. I guess he saw the update that the twins did. He started running and halt beside them.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" He yelled at them.

"When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition! That you take it seriously!" Tamaki scolded them.

"We take our job very seriously boss." Hikaru said while lifting his chin up like some princess.

"In fact last night we worked on it till dawn" Kaoru said.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?!" Tamaki opened the laptop and showed a picture of Haruhi's bare back.

I looked at Haruhi and she gawked and turned pale. I think I saw her soul coming out of her.

"You look great, Haru-chan!" Honey complimented.

The girls had started gathering around the laptop and started admiring Haruhi.

"Tell me when." Tamaki moved out of the crowds and went to the twins.

"Huh?"

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi!!??" He yelled at them.

"You bribed her didn't you?" He cried.

"You're imagining things." The twins said.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Kaoru pointed out.

"It was photo-shopped?" Tamaki asked.

"We did a pretty good job." Hikaru praised.

"We've got some major photo-shopping talent." Kaoru shrugged.

Tamaki started lecturing them and I just continued typing. As I was typing I heard Haruhi saying something to the twins.

"just what do you guys take me for anyway?" She asked.

"Isn't that obvious? You're our toy" The twins said.

"You want a toy?" I hear Nekozawa said.

"Toys, toys, if you like toys you should come and visit my Black Magic Club. Your servant Serinu has visited us a lot of times now and she has free toys from us. We've opened a market place that hosts of Black Magic items from around the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock" Nekozawa informed.

Tamaki was whimpering behind Haruhi.

"If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have beelzenef as your free gift." He smiled creepily.

"To curse someone is very easy. You just need to carve the name of the person you want to curse on the back." He was about to carve something when the twins flashed a flashlight on his face.

"Murderers!" Both Nekozawa and Tamaki yelled. Why the hell is Tamaki yelling? He's not even afraid of the light.

Nekozawa ran away and went to his club. Tamaki was talking nonsense again.

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi" He whispered behind Haruhi's ear. She jumped away, obviously creeped out by Tamaki.

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Do you have any basis for that?" She asked while holding her book as a shield.

"Yes. It happened during final exams at the end of the school year. It was terrifying just to talk about it. But on that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo, Nekozawa's cursed doll Beelzenaf. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some sort of strange lettering. I looked to the others around me for help and realized I knew none of them!"

"I was all alone in a different dimension!"

"Scary!" Honey had cried.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked. She was 50% believing his story.

"No it didn't." I said while standing up and started writing on my book.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and accidentally took their exam."

"No it was curse!" He protested.

"I know because 3 days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?!"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before. remember?" I said while getting irritated.

"Besides, I doubt that those cursed dolls would work." I said.

"But it does, Kyoya. I've witnessed it's powers with my very own eyes." Nekozawa said while poking his head on a crack of the door.

"Unless I see it with my own eyes, I do not believe in it." Nekozawa frowned at me. "Once you see that person you care so much about, you will believe in it. Serinu believes in it, and she hadn't seen anything yet." He said before leaving.

"Speaking of Serinu, Where is she?" Tamaki asked.

"I was about to asked the same thing. Is she skipping her work?" I asked.

"We thought you would be informed." The twins said.

"The only thing that I was informed on was that she had finished her school works and the Vice principal had gave her the permission to take a break from school for a day."

"Yeah, and she's doing that right now. She's taking a break from school today, she's at her work today" Kaoru said.

"So seri-chan is absent today?" Honey asked.

"Yeah" The twins said.

"How come she informed the two of you and not Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"She did informed me. I was just too preoccupied that I forgot to tell you guys" Haruhi said.

"Anyways, Haruhi!" The twins suddenly said.

"We've got a favor to ask you"

"What is it?" Haruhi aksed suspiciously.

"We have been very bored lately" Hikaru said.

"So the next time we get a day off, can we come over to your place to hang out?" Kaoru asked.

"Why do you wanna do that?" Haruhi asked.

"We're curious! We want to see where you live" They said.

"No" Haruhi bluntly said.

"aww, pretty please?"

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me"

"No matter how much we beg you?" They asked. 

"No way"

"I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." Tamaki said.

"No way in hell, senpai"

Tamaki went to his emo corner.

"We can settle this with a game. If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, than your penalty would be the two us coming over to your house later tonight." The twins suggested. They switch places a bunch of times and faced Haruhi.

"Okay, so which one of is Hikaru?" They asked. I wrote some important things in my book and watched how this will play out.

"This one is Kaoru" She pointed to the left.

"And this one is Hikaru" She pointed to the right.

"Uh oh! You got it wrong!" The twins declared.

"No. I know I'm right." Haruhi smiled at them. "You guys may look alike but you're very different."

The twins blinked and just chuckled. I don't believe Haruhi said anything funny though.

"Why are guys chuckling?" Haruhi asked.

"It's nothing. A very _**important**_ person said the same thing to us when we were kids. That we may look alike but we're very different" They said while smiling at the memory of theirs.

The girls went over to Haruhi and asked her how she manage to tell the two apart.

"Hmm.. How do I put it? It's kinda difficult to explain. Thinking about it. Hikaru is about ten percent more mischievous than Kaoru" Haruhi said.

Kaoru clamped his mouth with his hand and just started laughing.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh." And he started laughing much harder.

"That's just because I'm being honest. Kaoru is the one who's more mischievous." He spatted out.

"Don't spout nonsense. I just go along with your willfulness." Kaoru said.

"I may suggest them but you're the one who make them happen, Kaoru. If you hated it so much then why don't you stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to make Haruhi our toy. But I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Hikaru's face turned pale and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru. Why would you say something like that? You do the same to Serinu. Admit it. You're actually in love with Serinu, aren't you?"

I broke my pen after hearing that. This is the 3rd time I broke my pen for no reason. What is Serinu doing to me?

"WHAT!?" Tamaki screeched again.

"You're the one that got it all wrong, Hikaru!" Kaoru denied.

"Man you're such a freaking idiot." Hikaru said.

"Yeah! There are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki yelled at them.

"Why would I fall for her?! She looks like a tanuki!" Hikaru said.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog! You're gonna pay for that." Tamaki yelled and waved his arms in the air.

I pinched my nose and went outside to take a fresh air. This happened because of Haruhi's comment. Jeez. I took my phone and dialed Serinu's number.

**_*Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring*_ **

_Serinu_ \- Me

***Convo***

_Kyoya? Why'd you call?_

I'm calling because you did not informed me that you were going to be absent for a day.

_I told Haruhi and Kaoru. I thought they would tell you beforehand._

Well, they didn't. They told us after we started wondering where you were.

_Well, sorry. Next time, I'll inform you. Okay? You don't have to be so mad about it._

No.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you.

_It's alright. But I gotta go. My shift just ended. Bye._

***End of convo***

After she hanged up I went back inside to find the twins fighting. This is gonna be interesting.

_Meanwhile.._

**Serinu's POV**

I suddenly got a bad feeling after my conversation with Kyoya. What did the twins do this time? Whenever I feel like this, I knew the twins were the one doing something.

"Serinu! You're requested to perform again!" Ino informed me.

"Okay, I'll just get dressed" I said.

Ino went inside since she _**is**_ a girl. "You've become more popular day by day." she said while smirking and leaning to the wall.

"No I didn't. It seems the usual to me." I said.

"To you, yes. But to us, your co-workers and friends had notice that everyone keeps requesting you."

"Whatever. Popular or not. It's our job to this kinds of things."

She shook head while smiling before leaving. I wore my style of clothes and tied my hair. I wore my usual white mask and sat down on the piano. I began performing.

_Mmm.. Yeah, oh oh._

_You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week  
I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares  
And I'm such a disgrace_

As I was singing this, My thought went to when father said that he doesn't want me and how I was a mistake.

_You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,  
Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms  
And that's why I need you to..._

The twins, Haruhi, Ryoji (Haruhi's Dad), my friends here at work, Reiko, Nekozawa. I thought of all them that... cheered me up.

_Cheer Me Up,  
Come on dance with me,  
And you take my hand.  
Cheer Me Up  
Even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer Me Up  
Please won't you cheer me up  
Even if were the only ones dancing _

After that they requested another one... Wow. So many request today.

_A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

What if I had stopped them from drinking it. Would they still remember then?

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only [2x]_

What if I had drink it? Would I have forgotten about them? Would me and the hosts and Haruhi be strangers then?

_Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I—I have never been_

Everyday, I'm losing hope. The twins did remember me but I'm worried about the others. I just want to tell them so badly.

_I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

Is it right to keep this from them? If I tell them so suddenly, forced their brains to remember, they might forget everything permanently.

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah_

Tamaki... He has always been there for me. Kyoya my shadow king best friend, the reason for me to have so much common sense. Mori and Honey the ones that treated me like a little sister and a princess. The twins that always played with me.

_Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

They have Haruhi.. They are always so fond of Haruhi. They sometimes forget my very existence when Haruhi is the center of attention. Even if they did remember me..

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh..._

_If only, yeah [3x]_

_If only [3x]_

Will I still be important to them? Or is Haruhi my replacement in their lives?

After that I got off stage and changed back to my uniform, straight my hair, remove my mask, and wore my roller skates.

I love Haruhi with all my life. She's like my sister. The one that will always protect me, the one that will always be there for me, to support me, to comfort me. I love Haruhi but.. I can't shake off this feeling of envy and jealousy. I'm envious of how everyone loves her. I'm jealous on how the host are always focused on her. I'm... scared of losing both of the host and Haruhi.

The twins remembered me but their focus is till with Haruhi. Yes they showed care to me ever since but not as much as like before. I know we were kids back then and everything has already changed but I just feel.. Lonely.. My.. Loneliness never faded no matter how hard I try to ignore it. I will always be alone. Ino and the others all get along with each other, The Black Magic Club never parted from one another, The host club.. They were always together with Haruhi while I was in corner just looking at them.

I know it's my fault because I was pushing them all away, but I'm... just not ready.. For anyone to enter my life yet. Haruhi already did and she seems to be leaving my life day by day. I don't know what to do anymore.

I stood up and just went to work. I can't let this affect my job and life. I need to focus.

* * *

_The Next Day.._

What the... What the heck happened when I was gone?

The twins were throwing things at each other inside their classrooms and Haruhi looked tired in the middle of them.

"Haruhi!" I called out to her. She looked up and smiled and went over to me.

"Hey, Serinu"

"What happened yesterday? Why are those two fighting? And why is Hikaru's Hair pink and Kaoru's blue?!" I asked.

"I made a inconsiderate statement about the other twin and the other one laughed and they started fighting and they dyed their hair to differentiate themselves"

"Oh.. how are you though?" I asked.

"Fine I guess, if they only stopped." She sighs.

"Hmm. They'll stop. The teacher is almost coming. So they'll eventually stop."

After I said that their teacher came in so I went to my classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet so I just reviewed some of my lectures until..

"I thought you had quit ouran but I guess you couldn't resist to not get laid by one of the host club members" Joy said. This day could not have gotten more worse.

"A slut and flirt will always be like that. They will not quit until they would get what they want. And the ugly's case, she will not quit ouran until she gets one of the host" Junko said.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm not doing anything to you guys and yet you're angry with me." I said not daring looking up.

"DO NOT TALK BACK AT US!!" Joy yelled at me and pulled my hair. Junko slapped me and pushed me off my chair. I landed with a loud thud on the floor and Jin kicked me from behind, Joy kept pulling my hair, and Junko punched me. They continued doing that until they were tired.

" ** _If you dare to talk back at us again. You'll know the consequences_** " Joy threatened me before leaving with Jin and Junko.

I looked back at my classmates and they were just watching this whole time, none of them stopped the trio. After the trio had left. All of them ran to help me up and kept asking if I was okay. Do I look okay to them?! They just watch me get beat up. Some commented on how I deserved it. And some commented on how idiotic of me to talk back to someone who was much higher than me.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. It took me about 25 minutes to finally looked fresh and caused me to be late for 10 minutes. But the teacher just let it go.

* * *

Hours passed by and it was already time for recess in the noontime. I grabbed my lunch and went over to Haruhi's classroom. The black magic club wasn't here today because they had a field trip to get more powerful with their magic so I'll be going to eat with Haruhi for today.

I looked inside their room and waved at Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi" I said.

"Hey, let me just get my bento" She said. I nodded.

I see the twins standing up so I decided to greet them.

"Hey guys" I said in a normal tone.

They didn't greet back and just took both of Haruhi's arms. "Come on Haruhi! Let's eat" They said but was glaring at each other.

They ran with Haruhi and went to the refectory. They didn't even greeted me back. They only focused on Haruhi. I guess I'm not that really important to them anymore.

I wanted to walk somewhere else but I was worried for Haruhi so I walked to the refectory. While walking Tamaki called me.

"Hey Serinu!" I hear him greet me.

"Hello" I said.

"Are you going to the refectory?" Honey asked.

"Yes, The twins are there and it worries me a lot since they seem to be fighting" I said.

"Yeah, we heard the others that the twins dyed their hair and seem to started fighting inside the classroom this morning." Tamaki said.

"They were, they stopped when their teacher came in." I said.

We went inside the refectory and the twins were glaring at each other. Seriously?

"Everyone from the host club is here" I hear one of the girls sighed as we walked in except I was behind them so no one really noticed me.

"They are all here. I want to sit with them." One of the girls said. Honey waved at them cheerfully.

"Are they still arguing? I was wondering what all the fuss was about. They are humiliating our club. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting, you are a disgrace to the Host Club." Tamaki said.

"What is this ruckus?" We hear someone say. We looked behind and us and saw the vice principal. We bowed down in respect.

"Vice principal" Tamaki said.

"Oh, You must the son from the Suou Family. I want to enjoy a meal in peace. If you'll excuse me.." He suddenly looked at me.

"Oh, Miss Adzumi. It's nice to see you here." He smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you here too, Vice Principal" I said.

"Before anything else, I would like to request you to play the violin for us next time. Maybe at a soon party that will happen. I really love the video of you playing a bunch of instruments especially violin and piano. You truly are a prodigy"

"Thank you, sir. I would love to play the violin for you, but please expect that I would be wearing a mask when performing" I informed him.

"Oh, yes, yes. In your video too, you were wearing a mask. I am very excited to hear you perform live" He patted me on the shoulder and walked to a table.

"You know how to play a piano and violin?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. But I don't really like playing it with a bunch of eyes looking through me, so I wear a mask because I know, no one recognizes me." I said.

"Oh" Tamaki said.

"We've had enough of this!" We hear Honey declared. We looked at where he was and he was standing between the twins and holding out a cake.

"You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan! I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake! Kay?" He smiled at them like a little child would.

But then he started saying how he wants the cake too and the atmosphere just got tenser. I looked at Mori who was watching Honey.

"Uhmm.. Mori-senpai.. I think you should get him out of there before the twins attacks him instead." I said. He nodded and went over to Honey and lifted him up and walked out.

"You're just making it worse. Leave them alone." He told Honey.

Suddenly Tamaki started acting excited like a dog when he saw Haruhi. He started asking Haruhi what she was doing here and how he didn't expect her to be here.

"Did you wanted to see me?" He said.

"No. The two of them pulled me here. I usually eat a bento and I was going to eat it with Serinu" She said.

Tamaki went to his theater in his mind and I just ignored them. I was about to walk away when Kyoya stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Eating my food outside." I said bluntly.

He took my lunch box and started shaking it to hear what's inside after that he gave it back.

"Base from the small noise. You are only eating 5 pieces of grape and a banana with orange juice." He said.

"Yeah, so what?"

"It's not a proper meal for you."

"So? This is just my regular food, If I need to save money, I can't buy anything here."

"That will not do"

"Kyoya, 5 grapes and a banana and a orange juice is already enough for me. Please just let me be"

"But--" He was cut noise.

I looked back and saw the twins having a food fight. They're seriously having a food fight?! Just when the vice principal is here, they start this.

I looked at both of them and saw mischievous smile but was quickly turned into a frown. My eyes widen. They were faking it. They're purposely doing this. They looked at me and they immediately knew that I already figure it out that they were faking all of it. They threw a cake at me and I quickly ducked, I pulled Kyoya so he wouldn't get hit. We fell to the floor and we looked we were hugging.

After that we quickly stood up and went outside. They are gonna get in so much trouble.

"Thank You for pulling me. If you didn't I would have had food in my face right now" He said.

"You're welcome. Besides I don't think it's good for your reputation if you got cake in your face" I said.

"That is true. I owe you now a favor"

"You don't owe me anything, Kyoya. I just helped you"

"Yes, you helped me maintain my reputation so now I owe you a favor. Just accept it. You know you won't win" He said.

I sighed and just let this whole 'I owe you a favor' thing go. We were about to go back when Kaoru ran out of the door. We looked at each other and went back inside and saw the Vice principal cleaning himself. Oh no.

"All of the host club will be cleaning all of this mess!" The vice principal angrily said before walking out.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"He ran off after Kaoru ran off" Tamaki said. They probably are talking about what to do next. All of the students went out and that left us to clean this place.

"You guys go find Hikaru and Kaoru. I'll clean up here" I said to them.

"We can't let you clean this whole room alone." Haruhi protested.

"Haruhi, I cleaned a bunch of big rooms alone. I can clean this whole mess in no time. Now go find those idiots and talk some senses into them." I said.

I gave Haruhi a reassuring look and after that she nodded. They left and I started cleaning the mess that the twins did. After about 10 minutes though, I hear 2 foot steps coming. I knew it was the twins. Once they were inside, I started speaking.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked not even looking at them.

"Well, we thought that if we tricked Haruhi, she would let us come over to her house" Hikaru said.

"You do know that you guys are going too far, right?" I asked.

"We know." They both said.

"So, fighting, insulting each other, throwing things at each other.. Were just your plan?" I asked.

"Yup!" They cheerfully said.

"So, ignoring me, treating me like a stranger a while ago, throwing a cake at me.. Were your plan too?" I asked. In the corner of my eye, I see them suddenly frown.

"Well.. No. We were just preoccupied into tricking Haruhi, we didn't notice you awhile ago and we were aiming at Kyoya who was behind you. Since he was tall, We thought we aimed for him but it was about to land on you instead." They said.

I didn't say anything and just kept cleaning.

"Why are you the one cleaning here? Shouldn't the Janitor do that?" Kaoru asked.

"The vice principal told the host club to clean all of this mess. I told Tamaki and the others that I'll be cleaning here and they should find you guys" I said coldly.

"O-oh" Was all they said.

It was silent for about 5 minutes and I still wasn't looking up at them. All of a sudden they knelt down.

"Come on, Serinu! We're sorry! Please look at us!" They said.

"......." I just kept cleaning.

"We're really sorry! Please forgive us! We're really really really really **_really_** sorry!! Please talk to us" They pleaded.

"....Just go do your plan, I need to finish it up here" I said still not looking up.

"Serinu~" They whined.

"...Just...Go" I said.

They were hesitant at first but eventually left. I'm not really important to them so why do they bother to say sorry? Their focus should be Haruhi. Not me. It was always not me.

_A few hours later.._

I finally finished and was about to reach the door when I hear Tamaki mentioned my name.

"Where the heck did those two ran off to? I can't believe those two bastards left all the work for us to do by running away, even though Serinu was the only one that cleaned, I can't believe them. They don't even notice someone's sacrifice for them"

"Serinu always sacrificed everything just to help others. She doesn't care if anyone notices her sacrifices or not, all she cares about is making someone happy before she can be happy" I hear Haruhi said.

"She's just like Tama-chan! Always wanting to make someone happy by helping them." Honey said.

"In a way, yes. She is like Tamaki. Sometimes when Tamaki-senpai does something so similar to what Serinu usually does, it always comes to my mind that they might be twins if they had the same parents." Haruhi commented.

"The only thing different is that, she didn't form any people into one group to make people happy or entertained." Kyoya said.

"Actually, in her work. Her co-workers were like strangers to one another, no one got along, they always fight. But Serinu made something happen and all of sudden they were in perfect harmony. They were all friends with one another, they got closer. Come to think of it. Serinu's work is like the Host Club." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"They entertain their costumers, and make sure they are happy. They perform and serve their costumers. Like a lot. Sometimes, her customers would request her to perform for them and she would do exactly that. They earn money by serving and performing. So basically, it's like the host club but in their own way of entertaining" Haruhi said.

"Really? Wow. So being a servant meant like she never left her work."

"Yup! She enjoys it though. She's not the type to be comfortable with a bunch of people. so.."

"No wonder she never complained about my ideas or kyoya's, she knew it was to entertain our guests."

"Exactly."

Why of all times that they talk about me, is right now? Now I feel uncomfortable.

"looking at the numbers. If this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. we're down one pair of loving brothers. The designation will go down." Kyoya spoke.

"Oh Haruhi, don't feel responsible. Even though.. the reason is your inconsiderate statement." Kyoya said to Haruhi. I peek to the crack of wall and he was wearing his fake smile and the same time I can see his dark purple aura.

' _It's obvious he blames her for this. And he has a very killing aura._ ' I thought to myself.

"This is the first time I saw Hika-chan and Kao-chan argue." I hear Honey said. Mori only grunted in agreement.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"I know them since we were in kindergarden. We weren't in the same year so I never really got to talk to them. They always played together." Honey said. I'm out of the picture. I was there too. But no one will remember.

"I met them when I was in middle school. Other than each other, they would not let anyone get close to them. They definitely stood out." Tamaki said.

"Believe it or not, Their personalities were 10 times more twisted than now."

"They must have been hurt because no can tell the difference between the two of them." Honey said.

"Which why they became twisted." Mori said.

"Because they are afraid of being hurt, they purposely make themselves hard to differentiate." Kyoya said.

"They clearly wanted someone to tell the difference between the two of them. Yet they keep trying to make it harder for people to differentiate the two of them?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. Because no one understands their pain. That's why they lock themselves in their own world. And it is a weird sturdy lock too. That's how they seem like in the past." Tamaki said.

"Well, thinking this way, the two of them arguing is a good thing." Kyoya said.

"It means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit." Tamaki said.

I looked at the window and saw the twins outside. They were at the courtyard. Their argument was all fake but it seems like it was getting more real. Their really getting hurt. Oh boy. I went inside the Host club room immediately.

"Uh, guys! The twins are outside. They're at the courtyard." I informed them.

"Are they doing something?" Tamaki asked.

"uh, it looks like they're going to start a war." I said. I looked at the table and notice a paper on the floor. I walked over to it and read what it said. I cannot believe this. I took the paper and threw it at Tamaki. He looked at me confused.

"You might wanna read it." I said.

He looked at the paper and his eyes widen.

"What does it say, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"A challenge letter?" Tamaki said. He kept reading in it.

"Those two!."

I went outside and looked through the window. The twins are starting.

"Uh guys! They're starting the fight right now! Get out of there and stop those two!" I yelled at them.

All of them ran out to stop the two idiots.

"Those two bastards only make people worry about them!" I hear Tamaki say before going downstairs.

I looked through the window and saw the host club made it in time to stop them. Please be alright.

"Oh look who it is.. The flirt is here." There is already a fight outside. Sheesh. Can't they take a break?!

"Joy, this is not the right time with your insults." I said still looking outside.

She pulled my hair, making me stumble back in pain. "Didn't I warn you to not talk back at us?"

"As for today, I don't care about your warning! The twins are already fighting outside. Can't you just beat me up tomorrow?!" I snapped at her.

She looked startled by me snapping at her. At first they were shock but their expression change into anger.

"How about we do it now?!" They said.

They pulled my hair, punch me in the gut, slapped me, pinched me so hard, kicked me behind, punched me in the face, ripped off a little of one of my sleeves. I don't want to fight but they leave me no choice.

I stood up with my feet and did a back flip. I pulled all of their hairs and slapped them and punched them in the gut. I kicked their knees and pushed them to fall to the floor.

They faced me with shock. I knelt beside them with an angry look. "If you don't leave me alone for today, I will make sure that you won't have a hair anymore to flip." I said.

We all stood up, they cleaned themselves and just left no words to say. I looked to my reflection through the window and I looked a mess. I was going to fashion class but my phone rang.

**_*KISS KISS FALL IN!*_ **

It was Reiko.

***Convo***

Hey reiko.

_Hello, Serinu. I couldn't help the feeling that something is happening._

Oh yeah. Uhm. The twins are fighting outside and I just got beat up twice today.

_Serinu.._

Don't worry. This time I fought back. But only for today. I'm really preoccupied being worried for the twins than being worried for myself.

_Well change that worried feeling to anger._

Why, what happened?

_The reason the Black Magic Club went on trip today is because Nekozawa wanted to relax himself in his lair. The twins flashed a light on his face yesterday and it made Nekozawa weak. He fainted yesterday because of those twins_

They did what?!

_Yeah. Can you talk to those two? You know what Nekozawa is going through, right? He becomes weak in the sunlight or any light for that matter. I want to curse them but Nekozawa said to not curse them._

Understood. I'll talk to them.

_Thank You._

See you guys soon.

***End of Convo***

My hands turned into fists. I was worried for them, yes. But I'm really furious on what they did to Nekozawa. They knew he hated the light but they disrespected it. I don't care if the hosts see me all beat up. I need to talk to them. **_NOW_**.

I didn't care if anyone saw me with this kind of state. I need to talk to those two.

I walked downstairs, fast. I heard whispers or are they even whispers? They were saying something like if I got beat up again. So they knew and never did anything. Tch.

Once I was outside, I saw Haruhi on the ground and twins grinning.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" I yelled. I helped Haruhi up and she looked at me and gulped. She knew what I was capable of when I was furious.

The hosts looked at me from head to toe. I was a mess. But I don't care.

"Serinu.. What happened--" I cut Hikaru off.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me! I need to talk to you two. **_Alone_**." I said in a very cold voice.

Haruhi knew that I was serious so pulled the others.

"Come on, we need to leave them alone."

"But.."

"Let's just go"

Once they were gone I looked at the twins furious they backed up a little.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I asked them.

"Do what?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"Why the hell did you flash a light on Nekozawa's face?!" I asked.

"Oh. We just wanted to. He was really creepy. We knew he was afraid of light so we flashed one on him" Hikaru said.

"And you think it's fun to do that?!" I asked. I really want to punch a tree.

"Well yeah. But why are you so angry about it?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not angry.. I'm **_furious_**!!!" I yelled at them. They were shock at my yell at them.

"Nekozawa is weak to light!! Once a light hits him, he becomes really weak! That's why he needs the darkness to maintain his strength!!" I yelled at them.

"How could you do that to him!? He didn't do anything to you!!" I yelled once more.

"We didn't know--"

"I don't care if you didn't know! If a person did that to me and you guys knew how I'm weak towards light, would you even be happy to what that person did?!" I asked.

"Well.. No" They said.

"Then why did you do that to Nekozawa?! The black magic club left today to get Nekozawa's strength back. He fainted yesterday because of you guys flashing lights on him!" I was really angry.

"We're sorry.. We didn't know that would happen." They looked down.

"You didn't know that would happen because you didn't respect him! You knew he was weak to light but you still flashed a light on him!" I said.

"We're sorry.."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Nekozawa." I said and turned around. "Oh and by the way. Before you do something, think of the consequences of your actions" I said coldly. I walked away and went to Fashion Class.

No one was there so I locked the door took off my clothes and sewed it and made a new one. Once I was finish. I put the newly designed uniform on. I walked out and a bunch of students stared at me.

"Is that our new uniform?" I hear one of girls say.

"It's so cute and stylish!" I hear them. I sighed and just went to the Music Room.

"Is this Serinu's bag?" I hear Kyoya asked.

"Uh. Yes." Haruhi said.

I quickly opened the door and took my bag because Kyoya was about to look into it. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Don't go looking through someone's bag" I said.

The host club looked at me from head to toe once more.

"Seri-chan.. Is that the uniform you designed?" Honey asked.

"uh. No. I just put some fabrics on and it turned into this." I said.

"It's so cute and stylish! Can you design the boys' uniform?" He said.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"You do have an eye for fashion, Miss Adzumi" Kyoya said.

I looked down on my uniform. I lifted my head up and look through the clock.

"I gotta go, Haruhi, you coming or not?" I asked.

"Coming, I'll just get my bag." She said before leaving to get her bag.

I had feeling the host club will be asking questions so I walked to door but Honey stopped in front me.

"You are not leaving just yet, Seri-chan! We need answers" Honey said so cutely.

"Answers? To what?" I asked.

"To why you look so beaten up? There is still a bruise on your face." Tamaki said.

"What happened Serinu? did someone hurt you?" Tamaki asked. Almost looking like he would kill someone.

I was about to speak when Kyoya suddenly said. "And don't try to make up an excuse. The School's surveillance camera caught the whole thing. Unfortunately, there was a problem with the sounds so we couldn't hear anything." He said while showing the fight a while ago.

"Now, answer honestly. Are those girls are bullying you?" Kyoya asked more seriously.

"No." I said looking to his eyes.

"Then how do explain this?" He asked pointing to the footage.

"The girls thought I wasn't doing anything to stop the twins. They hadn't notice you guys. So they beat me up because they thought I didn't care about what was happening to the host club." I said.

"So you fought back to make them listen that you do care." Tamaki said. I nodded.

"After that they said sorry and left." I said.

"For a second, I thought they were bullying you." Tamaki said.

"I thought I was gonna teach those girls a lesson." Honey said.

I looked at everyone who had a relief expression.

"Why do you care so much if I'm being bullied or not?" I asked.

"What do you mean, why? You're our friend, Serinu. We care about you so much. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Tamaki said.

"But.. Why? I'm just your servant. I'm no one special." I said.

"Of course your special, Seri-chan! You're the one talk some senses to some of us when things go out of hand!" Honey said.

"You're the one who sacrifices everything for everyone's sake." Tamaki said.

"You say things that makes a realize what our mistake was." The twins said.

"You say things that motivates us to find a better solution to a problem" Kyoya said.

"You put others before you. You make sure everyone is doing alright, everyone is happy." Honey said.

"You're the true host here, Serinu. You are very kind hearted person to everyone even if they're hurting you. So don't say you are no one special or that you are just our servant. Because you are special to us, you are more than a servant." Tamaki said.

I was speechless. I guess they did pay attention. I looked at every one of them and they just smiled at me. After that, Haruhi came in.

"I got my bag." She said. I walked over to her and we just said our goodbye's to the hosts. We walked quietly. It's kinda weird having Haruhi walk home with me again. I've been busy to go to work and she was always with the host club.

"Serinu.. are you being bullied?" She asked suddenly.

"No, Haruhi. I'm not. It was just a misunderstanding. Don't worry about me. Worry about your debt" I said.

"Recently.. I haven't been worried about my debt though." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because.. I'm kinda enjoying working at the host club, I don't think it's that bad."

"So you're more on 50 percent wanting stay at the host club and 50 percent wanting to leave the host club"

"Yeah."

"Whatever you choose. I'll always support you." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, You always supported me. You always said that even when we were kids."

"yeah. You asking for a favor and I just kept saying.."

"Whatever you want. You were always like that."

"Yeah.."

"We haven't hung out lately. Maybe we can go somewhere on the weekends?" She suggested.

"I would love that" I said while smiling.

We just talked and enjoyed our walk home. I miss this.

_Mom, I hope you're watching. I want you to see me improve myself. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your opinion on my story and if there
> 
> are any problems, I would love to know.


	6. What Serinu Really Feels

**Kyoya's POV**

Today was Sunday and I had to check my family's brand new theme park. I checked my phone to see if that idiot texted again or not. There was no text whatsoever from him but a text from Serinu.

**_From: Serinu_ **   
**_To: You_ **

_Hey Kyoya, the costumes you ordered is done. When will I deliver this to you?_

Oh, yeah. I forgot that Serinu was the one to make our costumes for tomorrow. I didn't know that she'll finish it so fast though, we ordered arabian costumes from her last friday. I guess she has a lot of time to finish it since she did finished early on her things to do at school. Better text her back.

**_To: Serinu_ **   
**_From: You_ **

_Can you deliver it today? I'll sent a driver to pick you up so you can deliver it._

_***Sent*** _

_3 minutes later.._

_***Ding!*** _

_**From: Serinu  
To: You** _

_Why can't I just give it to the driver so that it can be delivered to you?_

**_To: Serinu  
From: You_ **

_The driver loses things all the time so we can't really trust him to deliver it quickly._

_***Sent*** _

_1 minute later.._

_**From: Serinu  
To: You** _

_Fine. This better be quick though, I need to make some dresses for my neighbor's daughters._

_**To: Serinu  
From: You** _

_This will not take long. See you then._

_***Sent*** _

After that conversation, I hide my phone in my pocket, took my black book, and left the mansion quickly. I know that my brothers will be taunting me when they see me. It's regular for them.Oh and I don't really know where Serinu lives, I can't find her address. She's really good at hiding it. She's just going to text me, telling me where she is.

_10 minutes later.._

I went inside and checked everything if they are all in good condition. Everything seems to be fine. We just have to make sure the safety of the customers would be okay.

I guess I can rest for a bit while waiting for the costumes. I sat down on the chair and rest there for a bit.

**Serinu's POV**

Why can't I just give it to him tomorrow? I'm such an idiot. I'm currently in front of the maid cafe and was waiting for Kyoya's driver. Why did I agree on meeting up with Kyoya? I seriously have a problem.

_5 minutes later.._

A limo stopped in front of me and a driver stepped out and looked at me.

"Are you Ms. Serinu Adzumi?" He asked.

"Y-yeah" I said.

"The master had ordered me to bring you to him." He said.

"O-okay.." I said.

He opened the door for me and I just went inside with the costumes I made. He closed the door and went back to the driver's seat. He was driving fine but suddenly he stopped. What happened?

"Uhm. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It appears that we are stuck in traffic, so feel free to entertain yourself. We might take long." He said.

"Okay" I said. Crap, I have a bunch of dresses to make. Kyoya now owes me.

_25 minutes later.._

We stopped in front of a big water park that hasn't been opened yet so I stepped out and the driver had left. Wow. -,-

I opened the double door and once I went inside, I saw a bird flying very fast to a tall tiki. The bird hit the tiki and suddenly went flying out. The ground started shaking. I looked further and saw Kyoya looking at the tiki. I was about to call him when I see a large tsunami. O.o. What the..

Suddenly the tsunami raised up more higher and swept Kyoya off the edge of the pool.

"Kyoya!!" I yelled.

I held onto the door so I wouldn't get sweep off. Once it was over I looked around for Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Kyoya where are you?!" I yelled. I was still holding on to the bag with the costumes I made.

I followed the trail of the water that washed Kyoya off shore. I kept walking and looking around until I see someone laying on the ground and was coughing. I ran towards that person and it was Kyoya!

"Kyoya! Are you alright?!" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Some water just got into my nose." He said.

I helped him up and he suddenly winced. I looked at his right shoulder and held it and he suddenly winced again.

"Kyoya, you are not alright. You hurt your shoulder" I said.

"It's fine. At least it wasn't a very serious injury." He said.

"I think you should remove that Tsunami effect because it can hurt a bunch of people if ever they think of swimming here. And be thankful that your shoulder was the only thing that was injured or else I would have called an ambulance by now." I said.

"Don't need to worry. I can just wrap it up with a bandage and I'll take note of removing the Tsunami effect." He said.

"Just come on." I said and pulled him back to where the hawaii bar was.

I made him sit down and asked where the first aid kit was. He pointed where and I took it immediately. I opened the first aid kit and took the bandage.

"You might wanna take off your shirt." I said, resisting to blush. I can't believe I ordered him to remove his shirt.

"Why?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How can I wrap this bandage on your shoulder if your shirt is in the way?" I said.

"I can just do it myself." He said.

"Can you do it with just one arm?" I said.

"Right. Well if you insist. But you need to help me remove my shirt." He said.

"I know.." I said.

He lifted his shirt a little and I helped him lift it up so he can remove it. Once his shirt was remove I put a cold compress on him and wrapped the bandage on Kyoya's shoulder carefully. I don't want to hurt him.

**Kyoya's POV**

I looked at Serinu while she was wrapping up my shoulder. She didn't blush when I removed my shirt. Most girls do. But it was like it was just natural for her to be doing this. Did she take care a bunch of people people before? This surprised me.

"All done!" She said while smiling.

"Thank You. I owe you one. Again" I said.

"Yeah, you do. But you owe me one favor. The other time I helped you isn't counted." She said.

"Alright. Just tell me what I can do for you and I'll do it. Except for lowering or removing Haruhi's debt." I said.

"I'll think about it. But you need to rest. You seem exhausted." She said.

"I am. By the way, where's the costume?" I asked.

"Oh right here." She pointed at her arms the had bags on it.

She gave me the costumes and I looked to every one of it. She really is a prodigy on fashion. The costumes look great.

"Impressive. You're really a prodigy, aren't you?" I said.

"I guess. But it isn't easy being this Fashion and Music prodigy." She said looking down.

"Why?" I asked.

"People will be expecting so much from you since being a prodigy is really amazing to them and it gives a lot of pressure on trying to reach their expectation from you." she said.

"You are correct on that." I said.

After that, we just stayed silent. I made myself and serinu an orange juice and we just drank it without saying anything. It was quite nice to have her here. I enjoyed her presence.

Suddenly she looked at me.

"You should put your shirt on now. You'll catch a cold if you stay shirtless." She said.

I nodded and just putted my shirt on. Why do I keep listening to her?

She lifted her arm to get a tissue when I quickly noticed a bruise on her wrist. I took her hand and lifted her sleeve and 5 bruise was shown to me. 3 bruise on her arm and the other 2 were on her wrist.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing happened." She said pulling her hand back.

"That is not nothing, Serinu. This is very serious. _**What happened**_?" I asked.

".........."

"Serinu."

"A bunch of punks had saw me walking alone in the street last night and they just beat me up. I was caught off guard." She explained.

"Did you see what they look like?" I asked quickly.

"No. It was already night when it happened. Good thing they just beat me up and nothing else happened. But I'm fine, no need to--" I hugged her tightly.

"You are not fine. Don't ever say that you're fine when you are clearly not fine. Stop acting independent and brave. You have Haruhi and her dad for a reason. Depend on them, it's okay." I said.

She just stayed silent and let me hold her. We stayed in that position for about a good 8 minutes. I stopped hugging her and she just stayed silent.

"Yeah.. Uhm.. Thanks for that. I'll keep that in mind. I need to go, I have a lot of things to do." She said while carrying her bag.

I nodded and she turned around.

What did she do to me? I was never like that. She.. She's just so different from me but she's the only that makes me listen and do stupid things like what that idiot does all the time. She really is something.

**Serinu's POV**

I can't believe he hugged me! That never really happened before. When we were kids, he would just listen to me and let me pull him everywhere. He never actually hugged me nor anyone for that matter. I was the one who hugged him all the time back then. But now he's the one that _hugged_ me!

**_*DING*_ **

I looked at my phone and saw Haruhi's name.

**_From: Haruhi_ **   
**_To: You_ **

_Hey, are you going home soon? Dad made dinner and asked if you would like to eat with us._

**_To: Haruhi  
From: You_ **

_Yeah, I just finished something important. I'll be there at your apartment soon._

***Sent***

I walked to Haruhi's place with my mind flying around.

_30 minutes later.._

Haruhi's Dad had an important call from work so he had to leave. It left me and Haruhi to just sit and talk with each other.

"So what did you do today?" She asked.

"I had to deliver the costumes that Kyoya-senpai ordered from me." I said.

"So you were with Kyoya-senpai all day?" She asked.

"No, in the morning I had been finishing some clothes since I already finished the costumes last night. In the afternoon, Kyoya texted me to deliver the costumes, it was traffic so I was a bit late. Something happened to him and I had to take care of his injury so it took me a while before I can leave." I explained.

"You and Kyoya-senpai seem to be around each other a lot. Do you have feelings for him?"

"I... I don't know yet. I just want to focus on other things and not think about how I feel. It will just confuse me."

"It would confuse you more if you don't think about it sooner. What do you really feel?"

"When I'm with Kyoya?"

"Yeah"

"He makes me want to smash his head with his laptop and black book. He makes me want scream whenever he says something that frustrates me. He always manages to make me think of him a lot. He makes me go crazy with his deviousness. He makes me feel comfortable. He.. He makes me feel like I can rely on anyone, like I'm protected. I hate him with his evil plan and how he goes through someone's personal life. I hate how he makes me feel like a dozen butterflies are fluttering their wings inside me. I hate how he confuses me a lot. I hate him."

"Doesn't like you hate him."

"......Argh! See! He confuses me a lot!"

"It seems like you like him more than you think."

"I don't know.. Let's just stop talking about it. it's hopeless either way."

"If that's what you want."

Haruhi smiled at me and I smiled back, we ate and joked around the whole night. I kinda forgot about the dresses I had to make. Oh well.

_Mom, help me figure this out soon._


End file.
